The youngest companion
by Owllover123
Summary: Jane, an eleven year old girl some how becomes the Doctor's companion and goes through everything with him. Set right after The Christmas invasion. I own nothing. Story better than summary. Blah blah blah. Rated because I'm paranoid. Enjoy! P.S. I know the pic is bad but I did the best I could and that's what Jane looks like.
1. A stowaway in the TARDIS

Little girl's P.O.V.

I ran through the streets wishing I could just be with the Doctor. How did I know him? My mom. She told me wonderful stories of him and I've been searching ever since. Mom died when I was eight and I never knew my dad so... I was on my own. Eleven years old. I had been in the streets for ...three years now? My math is a bit rusty sorry but I can't go to school. I did work a bit. Just walking people's dogs for some money, I wasn't going to steal unless I absolutely had too that's why I was working. The kids around would bully me a bit because I was different. I didn't play, just worked and searched for working opportunities. I had a bit of money about mm... Two pounds. Probably not enough to pay for much but my friends helped me sometimes. My friends were people who owned shops and such. They didn't make me pay as much because they knew my story which you will not. Hopefully. Sorry I'm not that open of a book. Anyways I ran through the streets from a couple of kids hoping that the TARDIS was somewhere so I could run in somehow. I rushed through the streets just trying to get away and hide. In the corner of my eye I saw something blue and turned my head to look right at it. I gasped in shock and disbelief then ran towards it. It was the TARDIS. Without thinking I ran towards the door just wishing it would open or I would be able to open it. I ran quickly and snapped my fingers at the TARDIS to my surprise, it opened and I ran in slamming the door behind me. I looked around and found that my mom hadn't lied about the box. It was bigger on the inside. It seemed to be... Sleeping maybe? It wasn't just turned off, I could somehow tell that it was alive.

"Wow." I whispered taking in the whole place when I heard a voice and with a gasp I ran and hid. I ran down some stairs and sat under the floor but I could see what was going on up above me. One person walked in, a man, he wore a dark brown suit with a light brown cloak and had brown hair pulled back. That was probably the doctor because of how he looked at the TARDIS. He pressed a few buttons and the TARDIS began making noises and glowing and the Doctor smiled. A few moments went by and a girl with blonde hair came in wearing warm clothing then taking it all off and setting it down while smiling at the Doctor. The girl ran over to the controls and began working with him. I suddenly felt everything begin to shake and I was thrown over causing a loud noise to echo through the TARDIS though the two payed no attention to it.

"So where are we going?" The girl asked while pressing a few buttons.

"Further than we've ever gone before." The Doctor answered with a smile and pulled more levers. I sat there trying to take it all in. That must've been the Doctor and she must've been one of his companions. I knew that was the case and sat there quietly wondering how long until I should show myself or 'til one of them sees me and what would happen to me afterwards. Would they take me back? What was I going to do? After a few moments we shook roughly again and the two headed outside. I sat there for a while wondering what I was gonna do, I couldn't stay there forever. I decided to wait and show myself once they were back. They were gone for hours. I just sat there waiting, and waiting, and waiting, eventually falling asleep. I woke up to the sound of the TARDIS doors being opened. I sat up and yawned without making a sound and stretching. I looked up and saw the Doctor and the girl walk in with someone between them, his arms around their necks as they helped him walk in and sit down. I wonder who he could be. He had a strange pattern on his face, maybe he was a kind of alien. But why was he here and why did he look so ...sick and weak? I guessed it didn't matter since once we had landed they took him right back out. I waited a few moments and they came back in and started up the TARDIS causing me to slam into something and hit my head really hard.

"Ow!" I covered my mouth in shock and hope that they didn't hear me, while everything was beginning to go blurry I fought the urge to give in to sleep.

"What was that?" Asked the girl as she and the Doctor came over to where I was. I looked up at them as they stared at me in shock. "Who are you?" The girl asked.

"And how did you get into the TARDIS?" The Doctor asked but before I could answer I blacked out.

Normal P.O.V.

The Doctor and Rose stared at the young girl for a moment in shock. How did she get in? They would've noticed if she had come in wouldn't they? The Doctor stared at her confused, there was something... Different about her that he just couldn't ignore.

"Doctor?" Rose called, pulling the Doctor back to reality. "What are we going to do with her?" She asked once she knew the Doctor was paying attention.

"Umm..." The Doctor had an idea.

...

The small girl woke up with a massive headache and put a hand on her head. That's when she realized she was on a bed. She sat up and looked around to see that girl and the Doctor talking. They stopped once they noticed her, they turned and looked at her causing her to gulp.

"Hi... Um... What is going on?" The little girl asked staring up at them nervously.

"Well, uh... You somehow got onto our ship, and we found you, when we tried to talk to you, you passed out. Do you remember?" The girl asked slowly walking towards the bed.

"Yeah I um... I remember that." The little girl nodded while holding her head.

"Good. Then how did you get into the TARDIS?" The Doctor asked walking over to the bed and sitting down.

"Umm... I was running from... I was running down the street and saw it and I snapped my fingers and the doors opened and I came in." The tiny girl explained.

"That's impossible, not even I can do that." The Doctor said.

"Well, I did." The little girl countered.

"Hm. What's your name?" The Doctor asked.

"Jane." Jane answered.

"Jane Jane Jane Jane." The Doctor muttered the name as if he was looking it up in his head. "Where did we get you from?"

"London 2006." Jane answered.

"Okay. Where are your parents? I'm sure they must be worried sick." Rose said.

"Well, mom died when I was little and I never knew my dad so I've been on my own for three years." Jane answered and that's when the Doctor took notice to her dirty old clothes for the first time.

"How old are you?" The Doctor asked.

"Eleven." Jane answered causing the Doctor to look at the girl who was standing up and give her a certain look making the girl shake her head. "If you want to take me back I'm fine with it just so you know." Jane added. They stared and mouthed words at each other for a few more seconds then looked back at the girl once their little 'argument' was done and they had come to an agreement.

"You can stay." The Doctor smiled.

"Why?" Jane asked.

"Well, you have nowhere to go and I think it'll be interesting with you around. But this is only temporary until we can get you a home okay?" The Doctor asked.

"Okay." Jane agreed.

A/N: So... How did I do? Are they in character or OOC? Please tell me and don't forget to vote on my poll! See ya next time!


	2. Jane's first days

A/N: here we go! My next chappy-ter now remember not all of the chapters will be episodes from the show 'kay? There will be lots of chapters of the show but not every chapter will be an episode, some will and some won't got it? Okay! Enjoy!

The Doctor and Rose sat near the controls while Jane leaned on the railing.

"So. Any point in time, where should we go Jane?" The Doctor asked, pressing a few buttons and pulling a lever.

"Hmm... Maybe uhh..." Jane tried thinking of something when her mind went completely blank. "I don't know actually. Why don't you choose?"

"Nah it's your choice, c'mon any point in time." The Doctor answered.

"Hmm..." Jane tapped her chin in thought, then got an idea. "I've always wondered what it was like when Disneyland first opened. So that would be... July-"

"July, 17, 1955." The Doctor cut Jane off. "Okay. Rose, you okay with that?" The Doctor asked turning to Rose.

"Sounds good." Rose smiled.

"Fantastic." The Doctor smiled as he pulled a few more levers and Rose laughed at the inside joke. Jane smiled then something crossed her mind.

"What about our clothes, I mean, shouldn't we change into something a bit more... Convenient to the time?" Jane asked.

"Oh right uh.. Rose? How about the two of you go and change?" The Doctor suggested.

"Oh sure. C'mon." Rose guided Jane through the TARDIS until they came to a room with more dresses and suits and costumes than a thousand people could need. Jane smiled at all the outfits and began roaming around, searching for something you might wear during 1955. Rose found a pink poodle skirt with a jean jacket and pink shirt, went into the dressing room and put them on. Jane looked around a bit more, fascinated by all the costumes, then picked a purple poodle skirt with a black jacket and a purple shirt, ran to one of the dressing rooms and put it on. The two walked out a few minutes after they had walked in and looked at each other.

"You look great Rose." Jane complimented, causing Rose to smile.

"Thanks, you look great too." Rose complimented.

"Thank you." Jane and Rose walked back to the console room as they began taking flight. "Woah!" Jane slammed her side into the railing. "Ow!" After a few moments of wibbly wobbly time travel, the TARDIS landed. "Are we there?" Jane asked with a small smile.

"Take a look outside." The Doctor answered causing Jane to run to the door and poke her head out.

"Wow." Jane smiled wider in awe causing The Doctor and Rose to laugh and run over to the door.

"You ready?" The Doctor asked with a smile.

"Yes." Jane answered.

"C'mon then, let's go." The Doctor instructed and the three of them stepped out and were in front of the park. 'This is going to be awesome!' Jane thought to herself.

...

After a long and tiring day of running around the park, -after The Doctor had used his physic paper (which just looked like a piece of blank paper to Jane) to get them in- the three of them slowly walked to the TARDIS because Jane and Rose could barely walk and keep their eyes open. After Jane yawned for the fifteenth time The Doctor picked Jane up and she instantly fell asleep. Jane could've sworn she saw a small smile form on The Doctor's face as she fell asleep.

...

When Jane woke up, she was in her room with a blanket over her and she was in her new PJ's (which were blue with stars all over, they looked like they had actual constellations on them and knowing the TARDIS, they probably did) Jane guessed Rose had changed her after she had fallen asleep. She got up and took a quick shower, then put on one of her new outfits. (It was a purple shirt with blue jean shorts which went to her knees and black converse) Jane decided to wander around the TARDIS a bit, just because she was bored, she quietly tip-toed out of her room. She closed the door behind her quietly and looked around, the lights were slightly dimmed, so she guessed everyone else was sleeping. She wandered around for a bit, 'til she came to a room full of books for miles.

"Wow." Jane whispered in awe as she walked in. She looked around the shelves for a while until she came upon a book with strange circular writing on it. "Hmm? What's this?" Jane wondered as she pulled it out and sat on the ground, then began quietly reading in her head. On every page there was circles within circles and they confused her so she stood up and leaned on the wall. "Hey Tardy." Jane whispered towards the TARDIS and it hummed in response. "I was wondering, umm... Is there a translation for this book or maybe could you help me translate it?" Jane asked and the TARDIS hummed again. "Well then where is it?" Jane asked turning around and looking back on the shelves. In the place she had found the book with circular writing on it was another book in its place. "Thanks Tardy." Jane pulled the book from its place and read the cover, this time she understood it. It read:

'Anything and Everything on Time Lords.'

Jane stared at the book as she put the other one back in it's place.

"Hm. Tardy what's a 'Time Lord'?" Jane asked as she looked up at the ceiling. The TARDIS hummed in response and Jane shrugged. "If you say so." She mumbled and began reading as she sat back down on the floor.

'The Time Lords are a ancient extraterrestrial civilization of a humanoid species known as Gallifreyans. Time Lords receive their name for their non-linear perception of time, which allows them to see everything that was, is, or could be at the same time. They developed a culture of custodianship and time-related technologies based on this perception which includes strictly controlled space and time travel machines known as TARDI and monitoring devices to travel through time and to prevent time from being subverted or abused, although actual action was described as rare in practice due to their traditional policy of strict non-interference and neutrality. They can act to manipulate timelines of a wide range of events and individuals, so long as they do not cross back into their own timeline.'

"Woah." Jane whispered, then continued reading.

'Originally they were a powerful and wise race from the planet Gallifrey, their internal politics were touched upon, with Time Lord society portrayed as a stagnated ceremony-bound oligarchy and their past having descended into myth and legend. Time Lords were as of now are no longer existing, having been destroyed by the Last Great Time War in which they became corrupted, led by a tyrannical Lord President Rassilon willing to sacrifice the entirety of time and space for survival.'

"He doesn't sound too good." Jane mumbled, then decided to skip the rest of the chapter. (Which you should not do!) She began reading the next chapter.

'Physical characteristics

Time Lords look human or, as the Time Lords would prefer humans look Time Lord, as Time Lords evolved first, but differ from them in many respects. Physiological differences from humans include two hearts which normally beat at 170 beats per minute, an internal body temperature of 15 degrees Celsius and a respiratory bypass system that allows them to survive strangulation.'

"Two hearts? Thats kinda cool." Jane imagined hearing her _hearts_ beating in her ears rather than just one then she continued to read, taking no notice to the very far away footsteps approaching.

'Time Lords can also survive full exposure to the vacuum of space with no ill effects, though when in a vacuum for an extended period, a Time Lord must take a supply of air along or suffocate. Time Lords also seem to have an increased resilience to higher frequencies of sound. If severely injured, Time Lords can go into a healing coma which lowers their body temperature to below freezing. Time Lords are extremely long-lived, routinely counting their ages in terms of centuries, Time Lords could live forever, barring accidents. Time Lords have a different concept of aging than humans. Time Lords consider an age of 750 years -in earth years- to be middle-aged, also believe they are children at 90 years old. However, within a specific incarnation, a Time Lord is able to age, although much more slowly than a human.'

"Hm... They sound amazing, yet dangerous... Like The Doctor." Jane whispered to herself. "Maybe he's a Time Lord." Jane thought that over for a moment. "He couldn't be, he looks too human." Jane tried to continue but she heard a tiny voice in the back if her mind. 'Exactly.' They whispered but she did her best to ignore them as she skipped a few more pages and found the next chapter.

'Regeneration-' As Jane was about to continue she heard a voice which made her jump and stare up from the floor.

"Jane?" The Doctor asked.

"Oh uh... Hi Doctor. Um... I was just reading, I hope you don't mind." Jane explained as she nervously closed the book and stood up.

"No I don't mind I was just coming to do a bit of reading myself." The Doctor smiled then began wondering something. "What are you reading?" The Doctor asked.

"Oh um... A book about Time Lords." Jane answered causing The Doctor's smile to fall.

"Where did you find that?" The Doctor asked.

"Um... The TARDIS helped me find it. When I first saw it, it was in circles and I couldn't understand it." Jane explained, a bit nervously.

"Circular Gallifreyan." The Doctor corrected.

"You know about Time Lords?" Jane asked, this caused The Doctor to smile and chuckle.

"As a matter of fact I do." The Doctor answered.

"Are they real?" Jane asked.

"Yes. Very real." The Doctor answered.

"How do you know?" Jane asked.

"Because I am one." The Doctor answered causing Janes jaw to drop.

"Really?" Jane asked.

"Yup." The Doctor answered.

"That's pretty cool." Jane commented, then The Doctor thought about something.

"What do you mean the TARDIS helped you find the book?" The Doctor asked.

"Oh um... I just asked for the book in English and there it was." Jane explained deciding to keep her understanding the TARDIS a secret for the time being.

"Hmm... The TARDIS usually doesn't like anyone until she's known them for a while but you, she loves you." The Doctor explained.

"I guess I'm just special." Jane smirked, then began walking out of the library with the book still in her hand. "Oh uh... Is it okay if I take this to my room?" Jane asked.

"Yeah that'll be okay." The Doctor answered and Jane disappeared back into her room.

"Hmm..." The Doctor knew there was something different about her... But what?

A/N: hope ya liked. So whatcha think so far? The info I put in the book was from different things online so if anything is wrong please let me know, it will be helpful. I hope ya review, review get me writing quicker unless I get writer's-block. But that doesn't matter! Why can Jane understand the TARDIS? Why does 'Tardy' like Jane? Why does The Doctor think she's different? All great questions and none will be answered until Donna. Meaning you have a loong way to go, bye see ya next time! *waves*


	3. Tooth and Claw

Jane woke up with a yawn and saw she had fallen asleep with the Time Lord book in her lap. Jane looked down at it and saw the circles from when she first found the book. She read the title.

'Circular Gallifreyan.'

"Hm... I'll have to read that later, right now I should get to the control room and see where we're going today." Jane closed the book with a bookmark on the page and then walked over and looked into her closet. "Hey Tardy." Jane whispered. "Do you know where we're going today?" The TARDIS hummed in response. "Why not?" The TARDIS hummed again. "Oh fine. Could you at least give me something nice to wear for wherever we are going?" The TARDIS hummed once again and Jane shut the closet doors and then opened them again. Inside she found an outfit she liked. (The one from the cover) Not that she didn't like _all_ the outfits the TARDIS had given her, she loved them, but this one seemed to stand out the most to her. She reached in and pulled it out to see it in better light. It was cute and Jane knew she was gonna wear it a lot more than any of her other outfits. "Thank you, Tardy. Could you put a few of this outfit in my closet please?" The TARDIS hummed and Jane shut the closet doors and then opened them. There were about three more of the outfit and she smiled then shut the doors again. She put on the outfit, then the white tights and boots and looked at herself in the mirror. She loved it but it was missing something, since she couldn't think of it, she brushed her hair and was ready to go. She walked out of her room, through the hallways and into the control room. Once she entered, she saw The Doctor messing with something in his hands and Rose wearing a pink shirt with denim mini-dungarees, black leggings and shoes. "Hi." Jane waved just a bit.

"Hi Jane. What do you think of this? Will it do?" Rose asked, showing The Doctor her appearance. He glanced at her then at the control panel.

"In the late 1970s? You'd be better off in a bin bag. Hold on, listen to this." The Doctor clicked something on the control panel and a song started playing. "Ian Dury and the Blockheads. Number One in 1979." He explained over the music as he walked around the control panel.

"You're a punk!" Rose laughed, following him. Jane smiled and watched them for a moment.

"_It's good to be a lunatic._" The Doctor sang with the music.

"That's what you are. A big old punk with a bit of ...rockabillly thrown in." Rose joked.

"Want to go see him?" The Doctor offered.

"How do you mean? In concert?" Rose asked.

"What else is a TARDIS for?" The Doctor asked, letting his voice go high but then back to normal. "I can take you to the Battle of Trafalgar, the first anti-gravity Olympics, Caesar crossing the Rubicon or Ian Dury at the Top Rank, Sheffield, England, Earth, 21st November, 1979. What do you think?" The Doctor asked as he walked around the control panel again.

"Sheffield it is." Rose answered.

"What about you, Jane, what do you think?" The Doctor asked, turning towards said little girl.

"Sounds good." Jane agreed.

"Hold on tight." The Doctor hit a few buttons on the control panel and they were off, flying harsher than usual. Rose clung to the panel and Jane to the railing. The Doctor started hitting the control panel with a mallet to the beat of the music while singing over Rose's screaming.

"Doctor, should you be doing that?" Jane asked.

"Stop!" Rose yelled as they crash-landed, throwing all three of them to the floor. Rose and The Doctor started laughing really hard but Jane stared at them like they were insane. Jane stood up and started walking towards them.

"1979. Hell of a year." The Doctor beamed as he jumped up and pulled Rose up along with him. He let go of her hand as he neared the door, grabbing his cloak in the process.

"What of a year?" Jane asked.

"Heck of a year!" The Doctor corrected with just as much enthusiasm causing Rose to laugh. "China invades Vietnam. The Muppet Movie. Love that film. Margaret Thatcher. Urgh." The Doctor slipped on his cloak and reached for the door. "Skylab falls to Earth, with a little help from me. Nearly took off my thumb." He opened the door and walked out with the two girls following suit. "And I like my thumb, I need my thumb, I'm very attached to..." A gasp escaped Jane's mouth as she took in the scene around her. There were a bunch of soldiers surrounding them, holding rifles which were pointed at them. The rifles were cocked causing the three to hold up their hands in surrender. "My thumb." The Doctor finished, looking around a bit. "_18_79. Same difference." He muttered to himself.

"You will explain your presence. And the nakedness of these girls." What looked like to be the head soldier commanded with a Scottish accent. Jane looked down at her clothes for a moment and felt confused but she just shrugged it off.

"Are we in Scotland?" The Doctor almost squeaked with a Scottish accent.

"How can you be ignorant of that?" The head soldier asked.

"Oh I'm-I'm dazed and confused. I've been chasing these-these wee naked children over hill and over dale. Isn't that right you... timorous beasties?" The Doctor asked, glancing at the girls for an answer. Jane knew if she tried doing the accent thing she would fail, so she just nodded and kept her mouth shut. 'Timorous beasties? What does that even mean?' Jane wondered.

"Och, aye. I've been oot and aboot." Rose tried but obviously failed miserably. If Jane didn't have to hold her arms up she would've slapped her hand to her forehead. The Doctor looked to Rose dissatisfied.

"No, don't do that." The Doctor mumbled with his actual accent to Rose.

"Hoots mon." Rose tried again.

"No, really don't. Really." The Doctor urged and Rose gave up.

"Will you identify yourself sir?" The head soldier asked.

"I'm Doctor James McCrimmon. From the... Township of Balamory. Uh, I have my credentials, if I may." The Doctor explained, starting to reach for his pocket. The head soldier nodded causing The Doctor to smile and reach into his pocket for his psychic paper while Rose and Jane put their hands down. He pulled it out and began doing his thing. "As you can see a Doctorate from the university of Edinburgh." The Doctor explained, holding the psychic paper out for them all to see. "I trained under Dr. Bell himself." He continued showing it around when a woman's voice came from the carriage behind the head soldier.

"Let them approach." She stated calmly.

"I don't think that's wise, ma'am." The head soldier countered.

"Let them approach." She insisted.

"You will approach the carriage and show all due deference." The head soldier commanded as The Doctor started leading Jane and Rose towards the black carriage. A man with a big top hat who stood beside the carriage opened the door as the three walked towards it and peered inside. There she sat, Queen Victoria in a black gown, staring at them with an emotion which was hard for Jane to read, then again she wasn't great at reading emotions.

"Rose, Jane... Might I introduce, her majesty, Queen Victoria, Empress of India and defender of the faith." The Doctor smiled.

"Rose Tyler, ma'am." Rose introduced as Jane began to wonder if this was around the time when children were only supposed to speak when spoken to. "And my apologies for being so naked." Rose added.

"I've had five daughters. It's nothing to me." Queen Victoria assured Rose. "But you, Doctor, show me these credentials." The Doctor handed her the psychic paper and she read it. Her eyes widened a bit but then returned back to normal. "Why didn't you say so immediately? It states clearly here that you have been appointed by The Lord Provost as my protector."

"Does it?" The Doctor asked causing Jane to close her eyes for a long blink to keep from rolling her eyes. 'Really Doctor? You don't even know what your paper says?' Jane wondered to herself. The Doctor took the psychic paper back and glanced at it. "Yes, it does. Good. Good, good. Um- then let me ask- why is your majesty traveling by road when there's a train all the way to Aberdeen?" The Doctor asked.

"A tree in the line." Queen Victoria answered.

"An accident?" The Doctor asked without the accent and Jane nudged him the slightest bit causing him to remember.

"I am the queen of the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Ireland. Everything around me tends to be planned." Queen Victoria stated, knowing he would understand.

"An assassination attempt?" The Doctor asked this time with the accent.

"What, seriously, there's people out to kill ya?" Rose asked.

"I'm quite used to staring down the barrel of a gun." Queen Victoria answered.

"Sir Robert MacLiesh lives about 10 miles hence. We've sent word ahead. He'll shelter us for tonight. Then we can reach Balmoral tomorrow." The head soldier cut in, causing the three of them to turn and look at him, but then back at the queen.

"This Doctor and his... Timorous beasties will come with us." Queen Victoria added.

"Yes ma'am. We'd better get moving, it's almost nightfall." The head soldier added.

"Indeed, and there are stories of wolves in these parts, fanciful tales intended to scare the children, but good for the blood, I think. Drive on." Queen Victoria commanded and they were off. The three travelers had to walk along with everybody else but the queen, her coachman and the head soldier guy with a horse. They began walking when something came to Rose's mind. So in a quiet voice she began.

"It's funny though, when you say 'assassination,' and you just think of Kennedy and stuff, not her."

"1879- she's had ooh... Six attempts on her life?" The Doctor explained.

"Really?" Jane asked and The Doctor nodded.

"And I'll tell you something else-We just met Queen Victoria." The Doctor smiled.

"I know!" Rose squeaked.

"What a laugh!" The Doctor exclaimed.

"She was just sitting there." Rose mused.

"Like a stamp." The Doctor added.

"I want her to say, 'we are not amused'. I bet you 5 quid I can make her say it." Rose smirked.

"Well, if I gambled on that, it'd be an abuse of privilege as a traveler of time." The Doctor stated.

"10 quid?" Rose asked.

"Done." The Doctor agreed.

"Dorks." Jane whispered, shaking her head. "Um... Doctor I have a question." Jane finally spoke up.

"Yes Jane?" The Doctor turned to look at her.

"Well um... Aren't there certain rules for children back in these times like... I don't know, no talking unless spoken to or something?" Jane asked.

"Hm... Just act how I do. Like you own the place, I'm sure you'll be just fine." The Doctor assured her with a smile. Jane smiled back but still worried just a bit. They continued to walk until they arrived at the house.

"Wow. That looks spooky, but cool." Jane commented. Jane stared up at the house and saw two people looking down. "Hm." She wondered what they were so serious about but shrugged it off once the queen came out of her carriage. A few men stepped out of the house and walked towards the queen.

"Your majesty." Bowed the first man who walked out.

"Sir Robert." The queen smiled. "My apologies for the emergency. And how is lady Isobel?" The man (obviously called 'sir Robert') looked nervous to answer and was slightly pale, though since Jane had never met him, that could just be his skin tone.

"She's... Indisposed, I'm afraid. She's gone to Edinburgh for the season... And she's taken the cook with her. The kitchens are barely stocked. I wouldn't blame Your Majesty if you wanted to ride on." 'Hm. Why is he trying to get the queen to leave? Something must be wrong.' Jane thought, she noticed The Doctor stare at sir Robert for a second like he also knew something was wrong but he turned his attention to the queen as she spoke.

"Oh, not at all. I've had quite enough carriage exercise. And this is charming... If rustic. It's my first visit to this house. My late husband spoke of it often. The Torchwood Estate. Now, shall we go inside? And please excuse the naked girls." The queen added turning sir Robert's attention to Jane and Rose.

"Sorry." The girls apologized in unison.

"They're feral children. I bought them for sixpence in old London Town. It's was them or the Elephant Man, so..." The Doctor trailed off.

"Thinks he's funny but I'm so not amused. What do you think, Ma'am?" Rose asked the queen.

"It hardly matters." The queen answered. "Shall we proceed?" The Doctor turned to Rose with a knowing smirk.

"So close." Rose whispered. Jane smirked and rolled her eyes. The queen walked in while the soldiers and three time travelers stayed outside.

"Makerson and Ramsey, you will escort the property. Hurry up." Commanded the head soldier.

"Yes sir." One of the soldiers reached into the carriage and pulled out a small box with a lock on it and took it inside the house. The Doctor, Rose, and Jane stared at it curiously.

"So what's in there then?" The Doctor asked the head soldier.

"Property of the Crown. You will dismiss any further thoughts, sir." The head soldier commanded making The Doctor go silent. The Doctor made a face at the girls which caused them to laugh. "The rest of you go to the rear of the house. Assume your designated positions." The head soldier commanded causing all the soldiers to stand guard in different places around the house as the three walked inside.

...

The three met the Queen again inside the house and followed her and sir Robert to the observatory.

"This, I take it, is the famous Endeavour." The queen directed towards the giant bronze telescope gazing into the sky.

"All my father's work. Built by hand in his final years. Became something of an obsession. He spent his money on this rather than caring for the house or himself." Sir Robert explained causing The Doctor to smile.

"I wish I'd met him. I like him. That thing's beautiful. Can I um..." The Doctor stepped forward then asked.

"Help yourself." Sir Robert granted causing the three time travelers to walk towards it.

"What did he model it on?" The Doctor asked as he looked at it a bit.

"I know nothing about it. To be honest, most of us thought him a little uh... shall we say, eccentric." Sir Robert answered causing The Doctor to give out a slight chuckle. "I wish now I'd spent more time with him and listened to his stories."

"It's a bit rubbish." The Doctor commented on the telescope causing Jane and Rose to look at him. "How many prisms has it got? Way too many. The magnification's gone right over the top. That's stupid kind of-" The Doctor then turned to the girls. "Am I being rude again?"

"Yep." Rose answered.

"Little bit." Jane answered at the same time as Rose. Jane noticed her English accent had faded and her American one was coming out. She hoped The Doctor hadn't caught it but didn't know why. She didn't even know she was faking her accent.

"But it's pretty. It's very... Pretty." The Doctor added, covering up his rudeness.

"And the imagination of it should be applauded." Queen Victoria added.

"Mm! Thought you might disapprove, Your Majesty. Stargazing. Isn't that a bit fanciful? You could easily not be amused, or something? No?" Rose asked the queen who looked bored with Rose, almost making The Doctor and Jane laugh but they suppressed it.

"This device surveys the infinite work of God. What could be finer?... Sir Robert's father was an example to us all. A polymath, steeped in astronomy and sciences, yet equally well versed in folklore and fairytales." Queen Victoria answered.

"Stars and magic. I like him more and more." The Doctor commented.

"Oh, my late husband enjoyed his company. Prince Albert himself was acquainted with many rural superstitions, coming as he did from Saxe Coburg." The queen added.

"That's Bavaria." The Doctor mumbled to the girls.

"When Albert was told about your local wolf, he was transported." The queen finished.

"So, what's this wolf, then?" The Doctor asked, curiously.

"Just a story." Sir Robert tried to dismiss.

"Then tell it." The Doctor pressed on.

"It's said that-" Sir Robert began.

"Excuse me, sir. Perhaps her Majesty's party could repair to their rooms. It's almost dark." Cut in a man standing behind him.

"...Of course. Yes, of course." Sir Robert turned scared but quickly put up a fake smile which The Doctor, Rose, and Jane could see right through.

"And then supper. And... Could we find some clothes for Miss Tyler and Jane? I'm tired of nakedness." The queen stated, glancing at them for a moment but then turning back to sir Robert.

"It's not amusing is it?" Rose asked causing the queen to stare at her for a few moments and then turn back to sir Robert again.

"Sir Robert, your wife must have left some clothes. See to it. We shall dine at seven, and talk some more of this wolf. After all, there is a full moon tonight." The queen smiled.

"So there is, Ma'am." Sir Robert bowed, then showed them all to their separate, individual rooms.

...

Thirty minutes had gone by and Jane had been sitting in her room quietly waiting for someone to come and tell her when she was to come to dinner. She glanced at the clock and read the time. 6:45.

"I should look for a dress then." Jane started looking through the closet and tried on multiple dresses. They were all too long and fell off her shoulders so, with a defeated and frustrated sigh she changed back into her clothes from before and put the dresses back the exact way she fond them. Again she glanced at the clock. 7:00. "Hm. Wonder why they haven't 'collected' me yet. Maybe they forgot." Something then caught Jane's eye. Outside, Rose and some woman were being dragged away by a couple of weird looking guys. "Rose? Oh no. This is bad. This is bad. This is really bad." Jane caught herself again. She was using an American accent. "What in the world?" She wondered aloud. "No time for that Jane, you've got to get to The Doctor and tell him that they've taken Rose." Her accent came back and this time she was determined to keep it up. Quickly, she opened the door and ran to the dining room. (Taking no notice to the cloaked figure trying to grab her from behind) Once she arrived, she saw The Doctor, the queen, sir Robert and a soldier (She guessed on the last one) eating dinner.

"-I know you rarely get the chance to dine with me, Captain, but don't get too excited. I shall contain my wit in case I do you further injury." The queen finished, confusing Jane as she walked in and towards a seat beside The Doctor.

"Yes, Ma'am. Sorry, Ma'am." The soldier apologized as Jane sat down.

"Ah. Rather nice for you to finally join us, Jane." The Doctor looked at her with a small smile.

"Uh... Sorry for my appearance again, Your Majesty, t-there was nothing that would fit. It was all too big." Jane explained quietly, hating having all eyes on her. The queen stared at her disapprovingly.

"Well that's all right. Besides, we're all waiting on Sir Robert. Come, sir. You promised us a tale of nightmares." The Doctor quickly changed the subject.

"Uhh..." Jane quickly closed her mouth and sat there wondering when and how to tell The Doctor about Rose.

"Indeed. Since my husband's death, I find myself with more of a taste for supernatural fiction." The queen quickly agreed with The Doctor.

"You must miss him." The Doctor commented without an accent causing the queen to stare at him.

"Very much... Oh, completely... And that's the charm of a ghost story, isn't it? Not the scares and chills- that's just for children, but the... Hope of some contact with the great beyond... We all want some message from that place. It's the Creator's greatest mystery that we're allowed no such consolation... The dead stay silent... And we must wait." Something happened as if the queen had been in a trance and someone snapped her out of it. She lightly laughed and then changed the subject. "Come... Begin your tale, Sir Robert. There's a chill in the air. The wind is howling through the eaves. Tell us of monsters." She urged.

"The story goes back three hundred years... Every full moon, the howling rings through the valley. The next morning, livestock is found ripped apart and de-devoured." Sir Robert began. Jane watched him and listened happily, though Rose was still her first priority.

"Tales like this just disguise the work of thieves. Steal a sheep and blame a wolf, simple as that." The soldier tried to dismiss it but Jane knew that somewhere deep inside he was just trying to convince himself of this.

"But sometimes a child goes missing. Once in a generation, a boy will vanish from his homestead." Sir Robert continued. Jane tilted her head to the side. 'Why would they take children once in a generation and why would they need him? Boys around these times were probably just as useless as they are back home... Well maybe not _as_ useless.' Jane thought to herself but continued to listen on.

"Are there descriptions of the creature?" The Doctor asked.

"Oh, yes, Doctor... Drawings and woodcarvings... And it's not merely a wolf... It's more than that... This is a man who becomes an animal." Sir Robert answered.

"A werewolf?!" The Doctor and Jane asked in unison. Jane glanced out the window and saw the moon was full.

"My father didn't treat it as a story... He said it was fact. He even claimed to have communed with the beast-" A man who had stood in the corner now walked towards the window and gazed at the moon. "To have learned its purpose. I should have listened. His work was hindered. He made enemies. There's a monastery in the Glen of Saint Catherine." Suddenly the man began chanting and Jane's breath started quickening. "The Brethren opposed my father's investigations."

"D-doctor." Jane whispered but he wasn't paying attention.

"Perhaps they thought his work ungodly." The queen guessed over the chanting.

"Doctor." Jane got a little louder but he still wasn't listening. "They took Rose." She finally whispered, fearful of the constant chanting.

"-But now I wonder. What if they had a different reason for wanting the story kept quiet?" The Doctor turned his head and looked at the man chanting at the window, finally answering Jane's pleas. "What if they turned from God and worshipped the wolf?" Sir Robert asked.

"And what if they were with us right now?" The Doctor asked causing everyone to jump up and out of their seats.

"What is the meaning of this?!" The queen asked as the soldier beside her pointed his gun at the man chanting to the moon.

"Explain yourself, Sir Robert!" The soldier yelled.

"What's happening?!" The queen asked.

"I'm sorry, Your Majesty, they've got my wife." Sir Robert apologized.

"Rose! Where's Rose? Where is she? Jane! Did you see where they took her?! Did you?!" The Doctor asked.

"I'm sorry! I thought if I came here we could find her but I couldn't find the right time to tell you!" Jane answered. Everything was happening so quickly Jane almost didn't catch the next thing The Doctor said.

"Sir Robert, Jane come on!" The Doctor then led them out of the room.

"Maybe they took her to a cellar." Jane guessed.

"Why would they do that?" The Doctor asked.

"Um. Maybe because you can see light and-and that seems like a place where not many people these days would go looking." Jane answered.

"'People these days'?" Sir Robert asked.

"Not now! Where is the cellar?" The Doctor asked.

"This way." Sir Robert led them to it. The Doctor reached into his pocket and pulled out his sonic screwdriver.

"Wait, it doesn't work on wood." Jane cut in causing The Doctor to look at her and open his mouth. Before he could get a word in however, Sir Robert stopped him.

"We should kick it down then." Sir Robert spoke up causing him and The Doctor to kick in the door at the same time. The three ran in and looked at the room. Rose and many other people were in chains which had just been ripped from the wall.

"Where the hell have you been?!" Rose asked angrily. The Doctor and Jane turned around and saw the cage with a giant wolf inside.

"Oh, that's beautiful!" The Doctor commented.

"Doctor, we should probably get out of here." Jane urged.

"Get out, all of you!" Sir Robert called to all the prisoners as they ran out.

"Yeah that sounds about right. Out! Out! Out! Out! Out! Out! Out! Out! Out! Out!" The Doctor yelled, quickly pushing Jane ahead of him. Quickly they all ran out (except The Doctor causing Jane to stop at the door.) as the wolf began tearing apart its cage.

"Doctor! C'mon!" Jane groaned as the wolf threw the top of his cage at The Doctor causing him to run out with Jane and lock the door behind him. (Just pretend it's a different door if it's not.) They ran into a gun room and all the men grabbed the guns as the women (except Jane and Rose) ran out.

"See Jane, I knew the sonic would work anyways. Rose. It could be any form of light modulated species triggered by specific wavelengths. Did it say what it wanted?" The Doctor asked at a mile a minute. Jane barely caught it, she had no idea how Rose caught everything.

"The Queen, the Crown, the throne- you name it." Rose answered. There was a loud crashing and The Doctor walked out to investigate it. After a few moments he ran back in, grabbed a hold of Rose and Jane's hands and began dragging them away. The three stopped behind all the men who had guns as the wolf ran in.

"Fire! Fire!" A man yelled causing them all to shoot the wolf. It quickly ran back the way it had come.

"All right, you men. We should retreat upstairs. Come with me." The Doctor commanded.

"I'll not retreat. The battle's done. There's no creature on God's Earth that could survive such an assault." The man (who had told them all to fire) argued.

"I'm telling you, come upstairs!" The Doctor urged.

"And I'm telling you, sir, I will sleep well tonight with that thing's hide upon my wall." With that, the man walked out of the room and into the corridor. He looked down it, then back. "It must've crawled away to die-" The man was suddenly pulled up onto the ceiling and torn to bits. Jane shuddered at the sight and covered her eyes.

"There's nothing we can do!" The Doctor yelled as he shoved the girls and Sir Robert out of the room. They ran down the hall and into a room with stairs. The Doctor quickly locked the door behind them.

"Your Majesty! Your Majesty!" Sir Robert called up the stairs.

"Sir Robert!" Queen Victoria called back as she ran down the steps. "What's happening? I heard such terrible noises." The queen was on the last step when Sir Robert stopped her and began to answer.

"Your Majesty, we've got to get out. But what of Father Angelo? Is he still here?" Sir Robert asked.

"...Captain Reynolds disposed of him." The queen answered. 'That's what his name was! Wrong time Jane.' Jane thought to herself.

"The front door's no good, it's been boarded shut. Pardon me, Your Majesty. You'll have to leg it out of a window." The Doctor explained at a mile a minute again, without an accent. Jane would've nudged him if their lives weren't in danger. Quickly they all ran into another room and towards a window.

"Excuse my manners, Ma'am, but... I shall go first, the better to assist Her Majesty's egress." Sir Robert explained.

"A noble sentiment, my Sir Walter Raleigh." The queen praised.

"Yeah, any chance you could hurry it up?" The Doctor asked impatiently. Sir Robert quickly ran to the window and opened only to have bullets shoot through and have one accidentally hit Jane's arm. She bit the inside of her lip to keep from crying out in pain, though she did wince and hold her arm, The Doctor didn't notice.

"Jane are you okay?" Rose asked.

"I-I'm fine." Jane lied.

"No you're not, you're bleeding. You need help." Rose stated, calling out her bluff. Quickly, Jane pulled off her jacket, ripped a piece of her white sleeve off and tied it around her arm to stop the bleeding. 'Good thing, the TARDIS gave me multiple ones of this.' Jane thought as she finished tying the piece of fabric tightly around her arm and put the jacket back on. How she did it with one hand, she had no idea. They then heard a loud howl and ran into the corridor. The door was starting to get torn apart from the other side. "What do we do now?" Rose asked.

"We... Run." The Doctor answered.

"Is that it?" Rose asked.

"You got any silver bullets?" The Doctor asked.

"Not on me, no." Rose answered.

"In my arm maybe." Jane mumbled, feeling the blood soak her jacket sleeve.

"There we are then-we run. Your Majesty, as a Doctor, I recommend a vigourous jog- good for the health. Come on!" The Doctor urged as he ran up the stairs with everyone following him. They ran as quickly as they could though the wolf began to gain on them. They ran down halls until they saw 'Captain Reynolds' holding a gun pointed at something behind them. Right as the wolf was about to tackle The Doctor, Rose and Jane to the ground, Captain Reynolds shot it causing it to stumble back and giving them time to hide with him.

"I'll take this position and hold it. You keep moving, for God's sake! Your Majesty, I went to look for the property and it was taken. The chest was empty." The captain notified the queen as they hid in the corridor to breath for a moment.

"I have it. It's safe." The queen confirmed causing Reynolds to smile like a madman.

"Then remove yourself, Ma'am... Doctor, you stand as Her Majesty's Protector. And you, Sir Robert... you're a traitor to the crown." Captain Reynolds stated as he cocked his gun.

"Bullets can't stop it!" The Doctor groaned.

"They'll buy you time. Now run!" Reynolds commanded as he began shooting the wolf once more. They ran into the library but Rose stopped right outside of the door and watched as Reynolds got ripped to shreds just like the guy from before.

"Rose!" The Doctor ran out and dragged Rose into the library.

"Barricade the door!" Sir Robert yelled causing them all to throw furniture in front of it, Jane backed up a bit once they were done.

"Wait a minute. Shush, wait a minute, shush." The Doctor whispered. The wolf howled once and then The Doctor leaned against the wall to try and listen for it. Jane watched nervously for a few moments then took a glance towards her arm which had finally stopped bleeding, quickly she turned her gaze back to The Doctor.

"It's gone." The Doctor whispered.

"Listen." Rose mumbled and they all did. They heard the wolf snarl and walk around the outside of the room.

"Is this the only door?" The Doctor asked.

"Yes... No!" Sir Robert and The Doctor quickly barricaded the second door.

"Shh!" Rose hissed and they all stood around quietly. There were loud noises from outside caused by the wolf and it sounded like it was leaving. "I don't understand. What's stopping it?" Rose asked.

"Something inside this room... What is it? Why can't it get in?" The Doctor asked.

"I'll tell you what, though." Rose spoke up.

"What?" The Doctor asked, panic rising in his voice.

"Werewolf." Rose smiled.

"I know. You all right?" The Doctor asked as he hugged Rose.

"I'm okay, yeah." Rose answered as they let go.

"And what about you, are you-" The Doctor stopped once he heard Sir Robert speaking.

"-I should have sent you away. I tried to suggest something was wrong. I thought you might notice. Did you think there was nothing strange about my household staff?" Sir Robert asked.

"Well, they were bald, athletic. Your wife's away, I just thought you were happy." The Doctor answered. 'Why?' Jane wondered.

"I'll tell you what though, Ma'am, I bet you're not amused now." Rose tried once again.

"Do you think this is funny?" Queen Victoria asked.

"No, Ma'am. I'm sorry." Rose apologized.

"What, exactly, I pray tell me, someone, please. What exactly is that creature?" The queen begged for an answer.

"You'd call it a werewolf, but technically it's a more of a lupine wavelength haemovariform." The Doctor answered. Jane barely understood what he said but tried to keep up.

"And should I trust you, sir? You who change your voice so easily? What happened to your accent?" Queen Victoria asked. Jane face-palmed in her head but just stared at them nervously, in reality.

"Oh right, sorry, that's-" The Doctor was cut off by the queen.

"I'll not have it. No, sir. Not you, not that thing, none of it. This is not my world." After a while Queen Victoria had taken a seat and The Doctor was looking for answers as to why the wolf wasn't coming in. He walked over to the door and saw a carving of mistletoe.

"Mistletoe." The Doctor mumbled to himself. "Sir Robert, did you father put that there?" He asked, turning to look at Sir Robert.

"...I don't know. I suppose." Sir Robert answered. The Doctor then glanced at the other door.

"On the other door, too. No, a carving wouldn't be enough. I wonder." The Doctor then reached up and licked the door causing Jane's jaw to drop. "Viscum album, the oil of the mistletoe. It's been worked into the wood like a varnish. How clever was your dad? I love him. Powerful stuff, mistletoe. Bursting with lectins and viscotoxins." The Doctor rambled.

"And the wolf's allergic to it?" Rose asked.

"Well, it thinks it is. The monkey monk monks need a way of controlling the wolf, maybe they trained it to react against certain things." The Doctor explained.

"Nevertheless, that creature won't give up, Doctor, and we still don't possess an actual weapon." Sir Robert cut in over Jane who was about to speak. Jane closed her mouth and decided talking for her should be limited. She didn't want to slip up and accidentally use an American accent like earlier. Now that she thought about it, whenever she spoke to the TARDIS she used an American accent. 'I wonder why the TARDIS didn't tell The Doctor. Maybe she knew he wasn't supposed to know yet. Wait! Know what?' Jane was suddenly snapped out of her thoughts by a few books being tossed into her arms.

"Woah!" She didn't let them fall to the ground but almost did. She held onto them tightly, not wanting to drop them. Quickly they all began looking through books and voicing their ideas. Jane opened up one of the books and blocked out all sound. Quickly she read and found something which could possibly be useful. "Doctor, could this help?" Jane asked as she handed the book to him. The Doctor looked at it, read it, then smiled.

"Jane! You are brilliant!" The Doctor took the book from her and set it on the table for them all to look at. "Look what your old dad found. Something fell to Earth." The Doctor explained. Everyone stared down at it.

"A spaceship?" Rose asked.

"A shooting star." Sir Robert then began to read aloud. "'In the year of our Lord 1540, under the reign of King James the Fifth, an almighty fire did burn in the pit.' That's the Glen of Saint Catherine just by the monastery."

"But that's over three hundred years ago. What's it been waiting for?" Rose asked.

"Maybe just a single cell survived. Adapting slowly down the generations, it survived through the humans, host after host after host." The Doctor answered.

"But why does it want the throne?" Sir Robert asked.

"That's what it wants. It said so. The-the Empire of the Wolf." Rose explained.

"Imagine it. The Victorian Age accelerated. Starships and missiles fueled by coal and driven by steam, leaving history devastated in its wake." The Doctor explained.

"Sir Robert. If I am to die here-" Queen Victoria began as she stood up.

"Don't say that, Your Majesty." Sir Robert cut her off as he walked over to her.

"I would destroy myself rather than let that creature infect me. But that's no matter. I ask only that you find some place of safekeeping for something far... older and more precious than myself." The queen requested.

"Hardly the time to worry about your valuables." The Doctor commented.

"Thank you for your opinion, but there is nothing more valuable than this." The queen pulled a diamond out of her purse and held it in her hand to show The Doctor.

"Is that the Koh-I-Noor?" Rose asked.

"Oh, yes. The greatest diamond in the world." The Doctor answered.

"Given to me as the spoils of war. Perhaps its legend is now coming true. It is said that whoever owns it must surely die." The queen explained.

"Well, that's true of anything if you wait long enough. Can I?" The Doctor reached out and the queen handed it to him. He then examined it. "That is so beautiful."

"Wow." Jane whispered in awe.

"How much is that worth?" Rose asked.

"They say the wages of the entire planet for a whole week." The Doctor answered.

"Good job my mum's not here. She'd be fighting the wolf off with her bare hands for that thing." Rose joked.

"And she'd win." The Doctor added causing Jane to giggle. Though she had never met Rose's mom, she sounded nice.

"Where is the wolf? I don't trust this silence." Sir Robert started walking around the room.

"Why do you travel with it?" The Doctor asked.

"My annual pilgrimage. I'm taking it to Helier and Carew, the Royal Jewellers at Hazelhead. The stone needs recutting." Queen Victoria explained.

"Oh, but it's perfect." Rose argued.

"My late husband never thought so." The queen explained.

"Now, there's a fact. Prince Albert kept on having the Koh-I-Noor cut down. It used to be forty percent bigger than this. But he was never happy. Kept on cutting and cutting." The Doctor rambled on.

"He always said the shine was not quite right. But he died with it still unfinished." The queen added.

"Unfinished. Oh, yes." The Doctor tossed the diamond back to the queen and Jane could see the wheels in his head turning. "There's a lot of unfinished business in this house. His father's research, and your husband, Ma'am, he came here and he sought the perfect diamond. Hold on, hold on! All these separate things, they're not separate at all, they're connected! Oh, my head! My head! What if this house, it's a trap for you. Is that right, Ma'am?" The Doctor asked.

"Obviously." The queen answered.

"At least, that's what the wolf intended. But, what if there's a trap inside the trap?" The Doctor asked.

"What? That doesn't make sense how could there be a trap within a trap?" Jane asked.

"Explain yourself, Doctor." The queen commanded.

"What if his father and your husband weren't just telling each other stories? They dared to imagine all this was true, and they planned against it, laying the real trap not for you, but for the wolf." The Doctor explained. Dust from the ceiling then stated falling right in front of The Doctor's face and they all slowly looked up. There, on the skylight was the wolf, walking across the skylight to get into the house. Jane gasped and suddenly felt her arm start to bleed again.

"Oh no." She whispered.

"_That wolf there_." The Doctor continued when suddenly the glass started breaking and the wolf was bout to fall through. "Out, out, out, out, out!" The Doctor yelled, pulling Jane's other arm and starting to pull her out of the library as the wolf began falling through the glass. They un-barricaded one of the doors and quickly ran out, The Doctor closed the doors behind them and continued running. "Got to get to the observatory!" As they were running, somehow Jane fell to the back of the pack (see what I did there?) and the wolf was catching up to her. Jane turned around just in time to see the wolf about to eat her.

"Ah!" She shrieked as water was suddenly thrown onto the wolf. Jane ran beside The Doctor and quickly caught her breath.

"Nice shot!" The Doctor praised the woman who had thrown the water on the now cowering away, wolf.

"It was mistletoe." Explained the woman. The Doctor ran down the hall with Rose and Jane behind him. Quickly Jane took this moment to look at her arm. The jacket was stained with blood and the scent was strong. She retched at the sight and ran after The Doctor and Rose who had just taken off. "C'mon!" The Doctor called as they started running up stairs.

"The observatory's this way!" Sir Robert yelled. Quickly they ran up the stairs and through the observatory doors. (Except for Sir Robert)

"No mistletoe in these doors because your father wanted the wolf to get inside. I just need time. Is there any way of barricading this?" The Doctor asked.

"Just do your work and I'll defend it." Sir Robert answered.

"If we could bind them shut with rope or something." The Doctor tried.

"I said I'd find you time, Sir. Now get inside." Sir Robert urged.

"Good man." The Doctor then shut the doors and ran to the queen. "Your Majesty, the diamond." The Doctor insisted.

"For what purpose?" The queen asked.

"The purpose it was designed for." The Doctor answered. The queen handed him the diamond and he ran to the telescope next. "Rose." Rose then ran to help him. Jane took this time to quickly pull off her piece of now red fabric and her jacket. Quickly she tied the the red fabric even tighter around her arm than before and put her jacket back on over it. Jane stood up and saw the queen praying with a cross clutched in her hands. Jane walked over to The Doctor.

"How can I help?" Jane asked. The Doctor looked at her for a second then heard loud noises outside.

"Just get behind me." The Doctor answered causing Jane to duck behind him, cover her ears and close her eyes. She was scared and really didn't want to see what was going to happen. She head voices but couldn't understand anything they said. After a few minutes she felt something touch her arm and she gasped as she opened her eyes. "Shh, Shh. It's okay, the wolf is gone, for good. Are you okay?" He asked. She smiled and nodded. He smiled back and tried to ignore the terrible feeling that something was still wrong.

...

The Doctor, Rose and Jane all knelt on one knee in front of the queen who held a sword. The Doctor smirked at Rose and smiled at Jane.

"By the power invested in me by the Church and the State, I dub thee, Sir Doctor of TARDIS." The queen tapped both his shoulders with the sword. "By the power invested in me by the Church and the State, I dub thee, Dame Rose of the Powell Estate." The queen then did the same to Rose. "By the power invested in me by the Church and the State, I dub thee, Dame Jane of TARDIS." The queen then did this to Jane as well. "You may stand." The three stood up.

"Many thanks, Ma'am." The Doctor thanked.

"Thanks. They're never going to believe this back home." Rose smiled.

"Thank you." Jane slightly curtsied.

"Your Majesty, you said last night about receiving no message from the great beyond. I think your husband cut that diamond to save your life. He's protecting you even now, Ma'am, from beyond the grave." The Doctor explained.

"Indeed. Then you may think on this also... That _I am not amused_." The queen scolded.

"Yes!" Rose exclaimed. The three time travelers smiled and Jane couldn't hold back a slight giggle.

"Not _remotely_ amused. And henceforth... I banish you." The queen added causing the three time travelers to stop smiling.

"What?" Jane asked.

"I'm sorry?" The Doctor asked.

"I rewarded you, Sir Doctor, and now you are exiled from this empire, never to return. I don't know what you are, the three of you, or where you're from, but I know that you consort with stars and magic and think it fun. But your world is steeped in terror and blasphemy and death, and I will not allow it! You will leave this shores and you will reflect, I hope, on how you came to stray so far from all that is good, and how much longer you will survive this terrible life. Now leave my world, and _never_ return." The queen scolded once more.

...

"So, we were just banished by Queen Victoria." Jane laughed. "Never thought I'd be put in that situation."

"Ah well. Time travelers privilege." The Doctor added. "No, but the funny thing is, Queen Victoria did actually suffer a mutation of the blood. It's historical record. She was haemophiliac. They used to call it the Royal Disease. But it's always been a mystery because she didn't inherit it. Her mum didn't have it, her dad didn't have it. It came from nowhere." The Doctor rambled.

"What, and you're saying that's a wolf bite?" Rose asked.

"Well, maybe haemophilia is just a Victorian euphemism." The Doctor answered.

"For werewolf?" Rose asked.

"Could be." The Doctor answered. Jane then noticed her arm had begun bleeding again.

"Oh no." Jane whispered and held her hand over it. They had asked to fix I up for her but she just said it was already healing up so it was fine, of course The Doctor was too busy to notice when this had happened.

"-Victoria's a werewolf?" Rose asked.

"The queen became a werewolf?" Jane asked.

"Could be. And her children had the Royal Disease. Maybe she gave them a quick nip." The Doctor explained.

"Why would someone bite their own kids?" Jane asked.

"So, the Royal Family are werewolves?" Rose asked, ignoring Jane's question.

"Well, maybe not yet. I mean, a single wolf cell could take a hundred years to mature. Might be ready by, oh, early 21st century?" The Doctor guessed.

"Nah, that's just ridiculous!... Mind you, Princess Anne." Rose then added.

"I'll say no more." Jane couldn't imagine The Doctor actually leaving something alone.

"And if you think about it, they're very private. They plan everything in advance. They could schedule themselves around the moon. We'd never know. And they like hunting!" Rose added as The Doctor unlocked the TARDIS and they walked inside. Jane's vision started getting a little fuzzy and her whole body felt like it was about to fall but she tried to ignore it. "They love blood sports. Oh my God, they're werewolves!" Rose yelled causing The Doctor and Jane to start laughing when suddenly Jane collapsed and fell unconscious.

"Jane? Jane! Can you hear me? Jane?" The Doctor had caught her right before she hit the ground and pulled out his sonic screwdriver when he smelled blood. He finally noticed her arm was bleeding.

"I told her she needed help." Rose groaned as she and The Doctor slid onto the ground to help Jane.

"What? What do you mean? What happened?" The Doctor asked.

"While we were hiding from the monks, she got shot in the arm. I tried to help her but she wouldn't let me." That was all Rose had to say and The Doctor had picked Jane up and was running to the med bay. Quickly The Doctor ran in and laid Jane on the bed. He took her jacket off which he noticed had a hole and reeked of blood and pulled off the part of fabric which covered her wound. He saw the bullet was still in her arm and she was waking up. She sat up and looked around.

"Huh? Doctor? What's going on? Why am I in here?" Jane asked.

"You were shot in the arm and didn't tell me." The Doctor answered causing her to shrink down sadly.

"Sorry Doctor, you were busy trying to get rid of the wolf and you hadn't noticed, so I thought I could just fix it up myself." Jane explained.

"Well, you couldn't, now let me help you." Meanwhile the TARDIS had been humming and groaning and flashing since they had walked into it. The Doctor walked over to a cabinet to get supplies and Jane put her hand on the wall.

"Sorry Tardy... I'll be more careful next time." Jane whispered, hoping The Doctor wouldn't catch it. She didn't see The Doctor stare at her for a moment. He kneeled on one knee in front of her and told her to hold her arm out so he could start. She did as she was told and The Doctor started examining it.

"Oh Jane. I'm so sorry. I'm so so sorry." The Doctor mumbled. He picked up the tweezers and started to pull the bullet out.

"Ow!" Jane whispered.

"Sorry. Sorry." The Doctor apologized. "Almost there, almost there." He was finally able to pull it out. "There we are. Now all I have to do now is stitch up your arm." He pulled more supplies out and slowly started working. "Hm. Looks like your arm heals faster than normal." He glanced at her face and Jane shrugged at him.

"Doesn't everybody heal at this pace?" Jane asked as The Doctor continued.

"No, not usually." The Doctor answered and soon finally finished stitching up her arm. "You've always been able to do that?" The Doctor asked as he started putting the supplies away.

"Well I-" Jane was cut off by Rose.

"Okay, and you say this isn't you being paranoid yeah?" Rose asked someone on her phone as she walked into the med bay. After a few moments she started giggling. "Oh stop it. I was just messin' with ya. We'll be there soon alright?... Okay love you. Tell mum I love 'er too, bye." Rose hung up the phone. "Doctor, there's this thing going on at a school near my home, it's probably nothing."

A/N: There ya go! Leading into the next chapter which will have Jane meeting Micky Smith. Wonder how that's gonna go. Okay. See ya next update. Bye!


	4. School Reunion

A/N: okay! Next chapter! Hope ya like it!

Jane walked into a classroom and sat down in a seat. A young boy with glasses and brown-ish hair sat beside her as the teacher came in.

"Good morning class, are we sitting comfortably?" The Doctor asked with a smile plastered on his face. The Doctor then walked over to the whiteboard and wrote the class subject on the board. Physics. "So, physics... Physics, eh? Ph-y-sics. Ph-y-y-y-y-y-sics. Physics! Physics. Physics, physics, physics, physics, physics, physics, physics. I hope one of you is getting all this down. Okay let's see what you know. Two identical strips of nylon are charged with static electricity and hung from a string so they can swing freely. What would happen if they were brought near each other?" Before Jane could blink, the boy sitting next to her raised his hand. "Yes, er, what's your name?" The Doctor asked.

"Milo." The boy answered.

"_Milo_! Off you go." The Doctor granted.

"They'd repel each other because they have the same charge." Milo explained.

"_Correctamundo_! Which is a word I have never used before and hopefully never will again." Jane giggled slightly at this. "Question two. I coil up a thin piece of microwire and place it in a glass of water. Then I turn on the electricity and measure to see if the water's temperature is affected. My question is this. How do I measure the electrical power going into the coil?" The Doctor asked. Milo's hand shot up once again. "Someone else." The Doctor tried but all the other students just stared at him. Jane would've raised her hand but she wasn't supposed to. "Nope? Okay Milo, go for it."

"Measure the current and PDs in an ammeter and a voltmeter." Milo answered. Jane was sure The Doctor saw this as a challenge to see how much this kid knew.

"Two to Milo. Right then, Milo, tell me this. True or false. The greater the dampening of the system, the quicker it loses energy to its surroundings." The Doctor gradually got closer to Milo.

"False."

"What is non-coding DNA?"

"DNA that doesn't code for a protein."

"Sixty five thousand nine hundred and eighty three times five?"

"Three hundred and twenty nine thousand nine hundred and fifteen."

"How do you travel faster than light?"

"By opening a quantum tunnel with an FTL factor of thirty six point seven recurring." Milo answered causing The Doctor and Jane's jaws to drop in shock.

...

The Doctor and Jane stood in line for lunch, Jane in front of The Doctor. They each held trays in their hands as they slowly walked in the line. Different lunch ladies put food on their trays and Jane looked at one in particular. She had blonde hair and was glaring at The Doctor. Jane would've waved but that might blow her cover, she can't seem suspicious at all. So Jane just looked back down as Rose gave her her food and sent her on her way. Jane sat down at a table where there were no students and The Doctor sat down next to her.

"_Lunch; day two_. How long are we going to be here?" Jane asked in a hushed tone.

"For as long as we need to be, besides we've got something with that boy Milo just focus on that." The Doctor answered. Jane sighed and began to eat. The Doctor started to inspect a chip as he ate it when Rose came by to clean the table.

"_Two days_." Rose whispered. 'Exactly!' Jane thought.

"Sorry, could you just? There's a bit of gravy." Rose cleaned a small spot which apparently was the wrong spot. "No-no just-just there." He pointed at a small puddle of gravy and she wiped it up.

"Two days, we've been here." Rose hissed again.

"Blame your boyfriend. He's the one who put us onto this, and he was right- Boy in class this morning, got a knowledge way beyond planet Earth." The Doctor explained. Jane then thought back to what happened before they got here.

...

"So where are we going again?" Jane asked curiously, walking around the control panel.

"Back to London." The Doctor answered.

_'Come back. Come back and get me, but don't open me. Not yet. You're not ready yet.'_

Jane turned around. "Huh?" The Doctor stared at her strange. "Hm. I thought I heard something." Jane shook her head and tried to focus again. "So we're going to meet Rose's mum and friend?" Jane asked.

"Uh... Boyfriend. And yes." Rose answered as she walked into the control room.

"That sounds fun." Jane smiled. "So we're going to a school yeah?"

"Yup./That's right." The Doctor and Rose agreed.

"Okay. That should be interesting. I haven't been to school in a long time." Jane explained.

"Really?" The Doctor asked.

"Yeah. Remember? My mum died when I was eight and I never met my dad so. I didn't go to school for three years, though a couple of kids would give me books here and there." Jane explained. 'Yeah, when they threw them at you. Good thing you'll never see them again.' She thought.

"Hm. Alright. London 2007. Let's go." The Doctor started pressing buttons into the control panel and they were off. As soon as they landed, Rose had run out of the TARDIS.

"I wonder if she's excited to be home?" Jane joked.

"C'mon Jane let's go." The two then followed and walked outside. Once they got outside, they saw Rose hugging an older woman and a boy was standing next to them.

"Hi." Jane waved shyly.

"Who's that then?" The boy asked as Rose and the woman let go of each other.

"Mum. Mickey. That's Jane. She's traveling with us. Jane. This is my mum, and my boyfriend Mickey." Rose introduced.

"Hello." Jackie greeted.

"Hey." Mickey greeted.

"Not that I hate to break this up but, shouldn't we be started with that school?" The Doctor asked.

"Right. Doctor, c'mon let me show you all the data I've collected." Mickey then led them to Rose's apartment.

...

"You eating those chips?" Rose asked as she took one.

"Yeah, they're a bit... Different." The Doctor explained as she ate the chip.

"I think they're gorgeous. Wish I had school dinners like this." Rose sat down in a chair beside the two.

"It's very well behaved, this place." Commented The Doctor.

"Yeah, it's weird. I thought kids would be throwing paper and shooting spitballs at each other. This, this is just odd." Jane added.

"Well I thought there'd be happy slapping hoodies. Happy slapping hoodies with ASBOs. Happy slapping hoodies with ASBOs and ringtones. Huh? Huh? Oh, yeah. Don't tell me I don't fit in." The Doctor smirked as the head lunch lady came to the table.

"You are not permitted to leave your station during a sitting." She scolded Rose. Rose stood up.

"I was just talking to this teacher and student." Rose explained.

"Hello." Chirped The Doctor.

"He doesn't like the chips." Rose added causing the woman to look at him.

"The menu has been specifically designed by the headmaster to improve concentration and performance." With that she turned back to Rose. "Now, get back to work." Rose started to walk back when she looked at The Doctor.

"See? This is me." Rose spun around as she walked away. "Dinner lady."

"I'll have the crumble." The Doctor joked causing Jane to playfully and lightly whack him in the arm.

"I'm so gonna kill you." Rose groaned. The Doctor and Jane continued to eat as they watched a teacher go over to a cluster of kids at a lunch table and talk to them. Jane couldn't exactly make out what they were saying but it seemed odd. After a few moments the teacher walked off with a girl student behind him. The Doctor looked up at the headmaster and they stared at each other for a bit.

"Doctor? Doctor? Is everything okay?" Jane asked but got no response. She followed his gaze and looked up at the headmaster.

...

Late that night The Doctor, Rose, Jane and Mickey were sneaking back into the school to do some investigating. (Rose and Jane had gotten the chance to change back to their normal clothes.) After a short while Rose spoke up.

"Oh, it's weird seeing school at night. It just feels wrong... When I was a kid, I used to think all the teachers slept in school." Rose commented.

"So did I." Jane giggled as they all came to a halt around a pillar.

"Fine then, team. Oh, I hate people who say 'team'. Um... Gang. Um... Comrades. Anyway, um, Rose, go to the kitchen. Get a sample of that oil. Mickey, the new staff are all Maths teachers. Go and check out the Maths department. Jane, you're coming with me, I'm going to look in Finch's office. Be back here in ten minutes." The Doctor and Jane then took off. After a short while of the two walking in silence they suddenly heard screeching. Jane hid behind The Doctor with a gasp as they stopped. After a moment The Doctor started running towards the sound and Jane followed. They came to a stop outside of the door where they had parked the TARDIS and a lady with red-ish hair stepped out of the room with her back towards them. The Doctor froze and stared at her causing Jane to stay behind him. "Hello, Sarah Jane." The Doctor greeted eerily. 'Wow Doctor. Way to not sound creep-tastic.' Jane thought.

"It's you... Oh, Doctor Oh, my God, it's you, isn't it?.. You've regenerated." Came the woman's reply. 'Obviously you two know each other. But how? Has he had other companions before and never mentioned them? Why wouldn't he talk about them?' Jane wondered.

"Half a dozen times since we last met." The Doctor explained.

"You look... Incredible." Sarah Jane commented.

"So do you." The Doctor complimented.

"Mm-mm. I got old... What are you doing here?" Sarah Jane asked.

"Well... UFO sighting, school gets record results. I couldn't resist. What about you?"

"Same." They both chuckled causing Jane to silently sigh with relief. "I thought you'd died." Sarah Jane suddenly started to cry. 'What? But she knows about his regeneration. Why would she think he had died?' Jane wondered. "I waited for you and you didn't come back and I thought you must have died." 'What? She waited for him and he didn't come back, he left her? Why?' Jane wondered.

"I lived. Everyone else died." The Doctor explained. 'What? Who died? What am I missing here?' Jane wondered.

"What do you mean?" Sarah Jane asked.

"Everyone died, Sarah." The Doctor repeated. 'Who is everyone?' Jane wondered.

"I can't believe it's you." Suddenly there was a loud scream and Jane knew that voice.

"Mickey!" Jane suddenly yelled and ran towards the scream. She ran into a hallway and saw Rose there too. "Rose!" Jane then noticed The Doctor and Sarah Jane behind her.

"Did you hear that?" Rose asked then noticed Sarah Jane. "Who's she?"

"Rose, Jane, Sarah Jane. Sarah Jane, Rose, Jane." The Doctor introduced.

"Hi, nice to meet you." Sarah Jane then shook Rose's and Jane's hands. "You can tell you're getting older, your assistants are getting younger."

"I'm not his assistant." Rose groaned.

"No? Look at you tiger." Sarah Jane commented causing Jane to cover her face then look up at them.

"Guys! Loud scream?" Jane asked causing The Doctor to nod.

"Right." The Doctor ran off with the girls following. They ran into the maths room and found Mickey trying to clean up a bunch of things he had spilled.

"Sorry! Sorry, it was only me. You told me to investigate, so, uh, I started looking through some of these cupboards and all of these fell on me." Mickey explained. They all got on the ground to get a closer look at what was in the bags.

"Oh, my God, they're rats. Dozens of rats. Vacuum packed rats." Rose looked at some of them.

"Eww." Jane commented.

"And you decided to scream." The Doctor added towards Mickey.

"It took me by surprise!" Mickey defended.

"Like a little girl?" The Doctor asked.

"It was dark! I was covered in rats!" Mickey argued.

"Nine, maybe ten years old. I'm seeing pigtails, frilly skirt." Jane rolled her eyes with a smirk. 'Boys.'

"Hello, can we focus? Does anyone notice anything strange about this? Rats in school?" Rose asked. It did seem a bit weird.

"Well, obviously they use them in Biology lessons. They dissect them... Or maybe you haven't reached that bit yet. How old are you?" Sarah Jane asked Rose causing Jane to step back.

"Oh no." Jane whispered.

"Excuse me, no one dissects rats in school anymore. They haven't done that for years. Where are you from, the dark ages?" Rose asked.

"_Anyway_, moving on. Everything started when Mister Finch arrived. We should go and check his office." The Doctor finally cut in as he tossed a rat at Mickey (probably hoping he'd scream again) and ran towards Mister Finch's office. Jane ran next to him because she didn't want to be near the cat fights.

"I don't mean to be rude or anything, but who exactly are you?" Rose asked as she and Sarah Jane passed up the Doctor and Jane.

"Sarah Jane Smith. I used to travel with the Doctor." Sarah Jane answered.

"Oh. Well, he's never mentioned you." Rose explained.

"Oh, I must've done. _Sarah Jane_. Mention her all the time." The Doctor lied.

"No you don't." Jane cut in causing The Doctor to cover her mouth. "If you don't move your hand, I will lick you." Jane added with a muffled voice. The Doctor quickly moved his hand away.

"What, not even once? He didn't mention me even once?" Sarah Jane asked.

"Ho, ho, mate. The missus and the ex. Welcome to every man's worst nightmare." Mickey stated as he wrapped his arm around the Doctor's neck. Soon they arrived at Mister Finch's office and The Doctor used his sonic screwdriver to unlock it.

"Maybe those rats were food." The Doctor guessed.

"Food for what?" Rose asked.

"Yeah, I mean they don't exactly have class pets here." Jane added as The Doctor stepped inside the office.

"Rose, Jane, you know you used to think all the teachers slept in the school?.. Well... They do." The Doctor explained as he opened the door for all of them to see. There were giant bats hanging upside down from the ceiling.

"No way!" Mickey then ran out of the room as quickly as he could. Rose and Sarah Jane followed a bit slower but still quickly. Jane walked out of the room with The Doctor as he shut the door, then they walked after the others. As they neared the entrance/exit Mickey pushed as hard as he could on the door causing it to fly open and throw him out. "I am _not_ going back in there. No way!" Mickey yelled, breathlessly with Rose in front of him as The Doctor, Sarah Jane, and Jane walked out behind them.

"Those were teachers." Rose stated.

"When Finch arrived, he brought with him seven new teachers, four dinner ladies and a nurse. Thirteen. Thirteen big bat people. Come on." The Doctor started to walk back into the school. 'Why did we just run out to run right back in?' Jane wondered.

"'Come on'? You've got to be kidding!" Mickey begged.

"I need the TARDIS. I've got to analyse that oil from the kitchen." The Doctor explained.

"I might be able to help you there. I've got something to show you." Sarah Jane smiled and guided them to her car. She opened up the back and The Doctor pulled away a blanket to reveal-

"_K9_! Rose Tyler, Mickey Smith, Jane, allow me to introduce K9. Well, K9 Mark Three to be precise." The Doctor smiled.

"Why does he look so... _Disco_?" Rose asked.

"Oi! Listen, in the year five thousand, this was cutting edge. What's happened to him?" The Doctor asked.

"Oh, one day, he just... Nothing." Sarah Jane answered.

"Well, didn't you try and get him repaired?" The Doctor asked.

"Well, it's not like getting parts for a Mini Metro, Beside, the technology inside him could rewrite human science. I couldn't show him to anyone." Sarah Jane explained.

"Ooh, what's the nasty lady done to you, eh?" The Doctor asked in a baby voice. Jane looked at him shocked. When did The Doctor ever use a baby voice?

"Look, no offence, but could you two just stop petting for a minute? Never mind the tin dog. We're busy." Rose groaned. They took the dog and walked into a shop. Jane didn't know where to go. With Rose and Mickey or with The Doctor and Sarah Jane. It seemed like both groups were really tense so she decided to just sit by herself. She sat down at a table and just waited for The Doctor to fix K9. She thought about her old home. 'I should go back and get my things, like my necklace or... SilverMetal! Oh no, what if he's been found? I need to go back, but how am I gonna get there? I can't exactly just up and leave like 'oh Doctor! I'll be back in a couple of hours I just need to grab my things!' That obviously won't work. Maybe I could sneak out some night. I'd be back before morning and if The Doctor saw my necklace or any of my other things and asked I could just tell him I had had it when I came to the TARDIS. I wouldn't say the first time though, I don't want to lie to him more than I already have... Wait, what?' Jane was suddenly snapped out of her thoughts by The Doctor.

"Oh hey! Now we're back in business!" The Doctor yelled causing Jane to smile and walk over to him.

"Master?" Came the robot dog's odd voice.

"He recognizes me!" The Doctor laughed.

"Affirmative." K9 answered.

"Rose, give us the oil." The Doctor turned to where her and Mickey were sitting and reached for her. Rose and Mickey came over and Rose handed The Doctor a tube of the oil from the kitchens. He opened it up and was about to reach in when Rose stopped him.

"I wo- I wouldn't touch it, though. That dinner lady got all scorched." Rose warned.

"I'm no dinner lady... And I don't often say that." The Doctor added causing Jane to look at him confused. He put his fingers in the oil and it stuck to them causing him to rub the oil onto K9's scanner. K9 sucked in all the oil to analyze it.

"Here we go. Come on, boy. Here we go." The Doctor mumbled as he set down the oil then crossed his arms.

"Oil. Ex-ex-ex-extract. Ana-ana-analyzing." K9 stuttered.

"Listen to him, man, that's a voice." Mickey laughed.

"Careful, that's my dog." Sarah Jane warned.

"Confirmation of analysis. Substance is Krillitane Oil." K9 finally answered the question that had been nagging them all.

"They're Krillitanes." The Doctor muttered.

"What are _Krillitanes_?" Jane asked.

"Bad. _Very_ bad. They're a composite race. Just like your culture is a mixture of traditions from all sorts of countries, people you've invaded or have been invaded by. You've got bits of Viking, bits of France, bits of whatever. The Krillitanes are the same. An amalgam of the races they've conquered. But they take physical aspects as well. They cherry pick the best bits from the people they destroy. That's why I didn't recognize them. The last time I saw Krillitanes, they looked just like us except they had really long necks." The Doctor explained at a mile a minute. Jane had no idea how she caught it all.

"What're they doing here?" Rose asked.

"It's the children. They're doing something to the children." The Doctor answered.

"Wait, if they're doing something to the kids then wouldn't _I_ be affected also?" Jane asked. Nobody answered her, they just ignored her question and sent Sarah Jane and Micky to put the tin dog back in the car.

"How many of us have there been travelling with you?" Rose asked causing Jane to get nervous.

"Does it matter?" The Doctor asked.

"You know what? I'm gonna go and sit with Mickey and Sarah Jane." Jane tried to leave but Rose grabbed her hand before she could go.

"No Jane, stay here. And yeah, Doctor, it does, if we're just the latest in a long line." Rose continued.

"As opposed to what?" The Doctor asked as he turned around to face Rose. Jane tugged a bit at Rose's hand, hoping she'd let go but Rose just tightened her grip causing Jane to moan quietly in complaint.

"I thought you and me were... But I obviously got it wrong. I've been to the year five billion, right, but this?.. No, this is really seeing the future. You just leave us behind. Is that what you're going to do to me? To Jane?" Jane could see The Doctor getting upset and she knew it was coming. She tried tugging again but Rose just held on tighter. Jane felt so awkward in that situation.

"No. Not to you." The Doctor answered slightly calmly but with a bit of edge in his voice. Jane was getting really nervous and feeling out of place and tried to leave again but Rose wouldn't let her.

"But Sarah Jane? You were that close to her once, and now you never even mention her. Why not?" Rose asked.

"I don't age. I regenerate. But humans decay. You wither and you die. Imagine watching that happen to someone who you..." The Doctor trailed off, glancing at the curled up and shaking Jane who had tried to avoid staying and hearing that.

"What, Doctor?" Rose pressed on.

"You can spend the rest of your life with me, but I can't spend the rest of mine with you... I have to live on. Alone... That's the curse of the Time Lords." The Doctor finally finished causing Rose to stare into his eyes and let go of Jane's hand. Jane started to slowly sneak away when suddenly there was a loud screeching causing everyone to stop and look up. There was one of the bat creatures from mr. Finch's office. (A Krillitane) flying towards them all. Quickly they all ducked as the creature flew right past them.

"Woah." Jane whispered as they all got back up slowly.

"Was that a Krillitane?" Asked Sarah Jane.

"But it didn't even touch her. It just flew off. What did it do that for?" Rose asked.

...

The six (yes, six. That includes K9) of them arrived at the school the next morning in a car. They all got out of the car (except for K9 of course) and started walking towards the school.

"Rose, Sarah and Jane, you go to the Maths room. Crack open those computers, I need to see the hardware inside. Here, you might need this." The Doctor pulled out his sonic screwdriver and gave it to Sarah though Rose had her hand out ready to receive it. "Mickey, surveillance. I want you outside." The Doctor added.

"What? But you're letting Jane go with." Mickey complained.

"Good point. Jane stay with Mickey. Keep 'em company." The Doctor commanded.

"Um... No?" Jane answered, hoping he wouldn't get angry.

"Alright. Stay with Sarah and Rose." The Doctor granted causing Jane to smile and laugh.

"Here, take these you can keep K9 company." Sarah then tossed Mickey her car keys.

"Don't forget to leave the window open a crack." The Doctor added.

"But he's metal!" Mickey argued.

"I didn't mean for him." The Doctor groaned.

"What're you going to do?" Rose asked.

"It's time I had a word with mr. Finch." The Doctor answered as they walked into the school.

...

Sarah Jane tried using the sonic screwdriver for maybe the fifth time that day when she came up from under the desk and tried using the computer but to no avail. The computer just stayed on its black screen with the school crest on it.

"It's not working!" Sarah cried out.

"Give it to me." Rose slid off the chair she had been sitting on which was beside Jane's and took the sonic screwdriver. She got under the desk and started working like it was the easiest thing ever.

"Used to work first time in my day." Sarah explained.

"Well, things were a lot simpler back then." Rose muttered as she finished up and started to come back from under the table.

"Rose, can I give you a bit of advice?" Sarah Jane asked.

"I've got a feeling you're about to." Rose groaned.

"I know how intense a relationship with the Doctor can be, and I don't want you to feel I'm intruding."

"I don't feel threatened by you, if that's what you mean."

"Right, good, because I'm not interested in picking up where we left off." Jane started feeling awkward, listening to this conversation but she couldn't leave like last night. Jane slid off her chair and began slowly backing away from them.

"No? With the big sad eyes and the robot dog? What else were you doing last night?"

"I was just saying how hard it was adjusting to life back on Earth."

"The thing is, when you two met they'd only just got rid of rationing. No wonder all that space stuff was a bit too much for you." Jane winced and ducked behind a computer.

"I had no problem with space stuff. I saw things you wouldn't believe."

"Try me."

"Mummies."

"I've met ghosts."

"Robots. Lots of robots."

"Slitheen, in Downing Street."

"Daleks!"

"Met the Emperor."

"Anti-matter monsters."

"Gas-masked zombies."

"Real living dinosaurs."

"Real living werewolf."

"The Loch Ness Monster!"

"Seriously?" Rose asked and began slightly chuckling. Jane poked her head up over the computer and guessed their argument was over. Sarah looked so embarrassed and ashamed of herself. "Listen to us... It's like me and my mate Shareen, the only time we ever fell out was over a man and... We're arguing over The Doctor." Rose stated as Jane got closer to them. "With you, did he do that thing where he'd explain something at like, ninety miles per hour, and you'd go, 'what?' and he'd look at you like you'd just dribbled on your shirt?"

"All the time!" Sarah answered causing the three to laugh. "Does he still stroke bits of the TARDIS?" Sarah asked.

"Yeah! Yeah, he does. I'm like, 'do you two want to be alone?'" Rose joked causing all three of them to start laughing really hard as he entered.

"How's it going?" The Doctor asked. The three just continued to laugh at him causing him to be very confused. "What? Listen, I need to find out what's programmed inside these." The girls just kept laughing and laughing. "What? Stop it!" The Doctor was so confused as to why they were laughing at him. After a few moments the three girls finally calmed down and got back to work. A bunch of kids tried to come in but Rose sent them all away so they could work. The Doctor jumped up from under a desk with wires around his neck and shoulders and a metal box in his hands. He tried using his sonic screwdriver but it wasn't working. "I can't shift it." He muttered, frustrated.

"I thought the sonic screwdriver could open anything!" Sarah argued.

"Anything except a deadlock seal." The Doctor explained. "There's got to be something inside here. What're they teaching those kids?" Jane and Rose looked around the computers and tried getting into a couple when suddenly a bunch of green codes came up on all the screens.

"You wanted the program. There it is." Sarah explained to The Doctor.

"What is that?" Jane asked.

"Some sort of code." The Doctor answered, staring at the big screen in the front of the room. The Doctor stared closely at the screen and mumbled. "No." Jane stared at him nervously.

"What-what is it?" Jane asked.

"No, it can't be." The Doctor mumbled, still not answering Jane. "_The Skasis Paradigm_. They're trying to crack the Skasis Paradigm."

"What's that?" Jane asked.

"The God maker. The universal theory. Crack that equation and you've got control of the building blocks of the universe. Time and space and matter, yours to control." The Doctor explained.

"What, and the kids are like a giant computer?" Rose asked.

"Yes. And their learning power is being accelerated by the oil. That oil from the kitchens, it works as a, as a conducting agent. Makes the kids cleverer." The Doctor answered as he walked over to a computer but still looked at the girls who turned around to talk. 'Is that even a word?' Jane wondered but then shook her head and focused on the situation at hand.

"But that oil's on the chips. I've been eating them." Rose added.

"What's fifty nine times thirty five?" The Doctor asked.

"Two thousand and sixty five." Rose and Jane answered at the same time causing Jane to cover her mouth.

"Oh my god." Rose whispered.

"But why use children? Can't they use adults?" Sarah asked.

"No, it's got to be children. The God maker needs imagination to crack it. They're not just using the children's _brains_ to break the code... They're using their _souls_." The Doctor explained. Suddenly the headmaster walked in.

"Let the lesson begin." Everyone watched him as he made his way over to them. "Think of it, Doctor. With the Paradigm solved, reality becomes clay in our hands. We can shape the universe and improve it." Jane stood still and swallowed hard.

"Oh yeah? The whole of creation with the face of Mister Finch? Call me old-fashioned, but I like things as they are." The Doctor stated.

"You act like such a radical, and yet all you want to do is preserve the old order? Think of the changes that could be made if this power was used for good." The headmaster tried to persuade.

"What, by someone like _you_?" The Doctor asked.

"No, someone like _you_. The Paradigm gives us power, but you could give us _wisdom_. Become a God... At my side. Imagine what you could do. Think of the civilizations you could save. Perganon, Assinta. _Your own people, Doctor, standing tall. The Time Lords... Reborn_." The headmaster added.

"Doctor, don't listen to him." Sarah warned.

"And you could be with him throughout eternity. Young, fresh, never wither, never age, never die." The headmaster walked towards the three girls then turned around to The Doctor once more. "Their lives are so fleeting. So many goodbyes. How _lonely_ you must be, Doctor. Join us."

"I could save everyone." The Doctor mumbled.

"Yes!" The headmaster praised.

"No." Jane whispered.

"I could stop the war." The Doctor thought aloud.

"No you can't!" Jane yelled.

"Listen to us, Doctor. The universe has to move forward. _Pain_ and _loss_, they define us as much as _happiness_ or _love_. Whether it's a world, or a relationship, everything has its time. And everything ends." Sarah explained, trying to help stop him. The Doctor took a deep breath, grabbed a chair and threw it at the screen, shattering it to millions of pieces.

"Out!" The Doctor yelled as they all ran out of the classroom. They quickly ran across a few halls, down some stairs, once they got to the bottom of the stairs they ran into Mickey and surprisingly Kenny.

"What is going on?" Mickey asked. They all turned their heads when they heard screeching and saw multiple Krillitane coming at them. Quickly, they ran out of there and to another area of the school. They ran into the lunchroom but found locks on the exit. The Doctor began to pull out it his sonic screwdriver when Mr. Finch ran in with the Krillitane behind him. The Krillitane all entered through different ways and hovered above them.

"Are those my teachers?" Kenny asked. 'Oh, I completely forgot you were there, Kenny.' Jane thought.

"Yeah, sorry." The Doctor apologized.

"We need the Doctor alive. As for the others? You can feast." Mr. Finch granted. Quickly everyone began ducking from and hitting the Krillitanes. The Doctor fought them off with a chair from one of the tables. Suddenly a red beam hit one of the Krillitane causing it to fly away from them. Mr. Finch got angry, _really_ angry. He began screeching as loud as he could in anger.

"K9!" Sarah yelled.

"Suggest you engage running mode, mistress." K9 suggested. (Obviously.)

"Come on!" The Doctor commanded causing all of them to start running out. "K9 hold 'em back!" He added as they all ran out.

"Affirmative, master." K9 agreed as The Doctor and everyone else ran down a few halls. "Maximum defense mode!" They all heard K9 say while lasers were shooting.

"Come on!" The Doctor called as he ran through a door. The rest of them ran through the same door and The Doctor sealed it shut with his sonic screw driver. They entered the science lab and shut the door. Everyone sat down to catch their breath as The Doctor tried thinking of a way to stop the Krillitane. "It's the oil. Krillitane life forms can't handle the oil. That's it! They've changed their physiology so often, even their own oil is toxic to them. How much was there in the kitchens?" He asked.

"Barrels of it." Rose answered. Suddenly there was loud banging and screeching at the door causing everyone to look at it. It was being torn apart. 'Oh no, what happened to K9?' Jane wondered.

"Okay, we need to get to the kitchens. Mickey." The Doctor began.

"What now, hold the coats?" Mickey asked, sarcastically.

"Get all the children unplugged and out of the school. Now then,_ bats, bats, bats_. How do we fight _bats_?" The Doctor wondered aloud. Kenny then hit the fire alarm with his elbow, causing it to go off loudly. The Doctor smiled and they ran out, noticing the Krillitane covering their ears in pain. After a few moments of running the fire alarm stopped as they separated from Mickey. They continued to run until they heard-

"Master." K9 called after them. The Doctor slowed down and waited for K9 to be at his side. The Doctor pat K9's head and then they began to run again.

"Come on, boy. Good boy." The Doctor encouraged. They finally made it to the kitchens as The Doctor pulled out his sonic screwdriver and tried to use it on one of the barrels. "They've been deadlock sealed. Finch must've done that. I can't open them." The Doctor grunted as he tried to open multiple barrels.

"The vats would not withstand a direct hit from my laser, but my batteries are failing." K9 explained.

"Right. Everyone out the back door. K9, stay with me." The Doctor commanded causing everyone to run out of the school. Everyone waited outside for The Doctor and basically everyone to come outside. Sarah Jane leaned on the door, Rose paced, Kenny stood around and Jane bit her nails. 'C'mon Doctor c'mon. You've got to hurry up. You're gonna get eaten or stuck if you don't hurry up.' Jane thought to herself nervously. After a few moments of them all waiting nervously The Doctor ran out of the school, locking the door behind him. K9 was nowhere to be seen. "We need to run." He announced casing everyone to start running again (except Sarah Jane Smith). They ran a small ways away from the school as the students began pouring out. Once all the kids (and Mickey) were out safely and Sarah and The Doctor were beside Jane and Rose, the school blew up. With papers flying everywhere, the children cheered. _Everyone_ cheered. Except for The Doctor and Sarah. Jane could barely hear over the cheering but saw Sarah crying and The Doctor rubbing her arm and holding her in a sideways hug. Jane sighed. 'How am I gonna sneak off?' She wondered.

...

The Doctor, Jane, Rose, and Mickey sat inside the TARDIS. The Doctor walked outside and after a few seconds Sarah Jane walked in with The Doctor behind her.

"You've redecorated." Sarah stated. '_Redecorated_? It's looked different?' Jane wondered.

"Do you like it?" The Doctor asked.

"Oh, I-I do. Yeah. I preferred it as it was, but uh... It'll do." Sarah answered.

"I love it." Rose stated.

"Hey, you two, what's forty seven times three hundred and sixty nine?" Sarah asked. Jane shrugged.

"No idea. It's gone now. The oil's faded." Rose explained.

"Yeah." Jane agreed. 'Seventeen-thousand, three hundred and forty-three.' She thought.

"But you're still clever. More than a match for him." Sarah smiled.

"You and me both... Doctor?" Rose asked turning to he, who stood messing around with the TARDIS control panel.

"Um... We're about to head off, but... you could come with us." The Doctor offered. Sarah sighed with a smile on her face.

"I can't do this anymore. Besides, I've got a much bigger adventure ahead. Time I stopped waiting for you and found a life of my own." Sarah explained.

"Can I come?" Mickey suddenly asked causing Sarah Jane to stop smiling. "Not with you. I mean, with _you_." He directed towards The Doctor. "Because I'm not the tin dog, and I want to see what's out there." Rose looked kind of upset. Jane wondered why. She had her boyfriend coming along why was she upset?

"Oh, go on, Doctor. _Sarah Jane Smith_, a _Mickey Smith_. You need a Smith on board." Sarah added.

"Okay then, I could do with a laugh." The Doctor agreed. Mickey noticed Rose was upset.

"Rose, is that okay?" Mickey asked.

"No, great. Why not?" Rose asked. Everyone could tell she was lying.

"Well, I'd better go." Sarah then pulled Rose off to the side. They whispered for a few moments then they hugged and Sarah and The Doctor stepped out of the TARDIS.

"Hm. I really like Sarah Jane." Jane smiled. After a few moments The Doctor stepped back in and they were off.

"So! Where to now Mickey?" The Doctor asked.

"Anywhere's alright with me." Mickey answered.

"Alright, I'll just set the coordinates to random and we'll be on our way." The Doctor stated.

'_Come! Get me! Don't open me just yet, but get me! I'm leaking! Hurry!_' Jane gasped and stood by The Doctor.

"Umm... Doctor I uh... When you first got me... I uh... Didn't have some of my things... I need to go back and get them... They're from my mom and they're really important to me." Jane explained.

"Uh... Well, I guess we could go back to London for a few minutes. But you have to be quick alright?" The Doctor asked.

"I will. Thank you." Jane smiled as The Doctor set in the coordinates for London. They landed with a jolt.

"Oh! Here. Have a key to the TARDIS so you won't have to knock." The Doctor gave her the key and she smiled.

"Thanks." Jane then ran out of the TARDIS and to her old home. Lucky for Jane, she was only a few streets away from her home. Quickly, she dashed to it and got there in five minutes. She saw the old abandoned house and snuck in through the back door. She walked in and was greeted by SilverMetal. "Aww! I'm sorry boy. The Doctor, I-I found him and I completely forgot about you." Jane picked up the small Cybermat and pat his head. "Can you forgive me?" She asked and he rolled around a bit on her hand. 'Yes' is what he meant. "Great. Now I need to grab my necklace and jacket and get out of here." Jane found her locket with no picture in it (The front piece broke off so her mom stuck a piece of paper over it to hide it for some reason). She noticed the paper was falling of and pushed it back on, taking no notice to the yellow-ish orange smog that came out. She slipped it over her neck then put on her jacket from her mom and stuck SilverMetal inside one of the pockets. "Don't move. The Doctor can't see you." She whispered then hurried out of the house and back to the TARDIS. Quickly she used the key and went inside. "Hey. I'm back. We can go now."

"Got everything you need?" The Doctor asked.

"Yup." Jane answered with a smile. And like that they were off on another adventure.

A/N: okay guys! I'm done! Are you ready for the next chapter? I am. Guess what's gonna happen at the end! I know I said I would wait 'til Donna but I just couldn't! You won't find out who her mother is 'til Donna though. I promise you that! Now I must write the next chapter! Bye! Oh! Don't forget to review!


	5. The Girl In The Fireplace

A/N: here... We... Go! Hope ya enjoy!

The four of them cautiously stepped out of the TARDIS. Once realizing there was no one around Mickey started to celebrate.

"It's a spaceship. Brilliant! I got a spaceship on my first go." Mickey laughed.

"It looks kind of abandoned. Anyone on board?" Rose asked. Jane looked around, noticing all the equipment scattered around.

"Odd." Jane mumbled to herself.

"Nah, nothing here. Well, nothing dangerous. Well, not _that_ dangerous. You know what, I'll just have a quick scan, in case there's anything _dangerous_." The Doctor stated to do just that.

"Yeah, that might be best." Jane joked.

"So, what's the date? How far we gone?" Rose asked.

"About three thousand years into your future, give or take." The Doctor explained as he flipped a switch. It opened up the roof to where you could see space if you looked up. "Fifty first century." He added.

"Wow." Jane awed.

"Diagmar Cluster, you're a long way from home, Mickey. Two and a half galaxies." The Doctor explained. Mickey then looked out a porthole with Rose as The Doctor and Jane began examining the objects that lay around.

"Mickey Smith, meet the universe... See anything you like?" Rose asked.

"It's so realistic!" Mickey answered. Jane rolled her eyes.

"That's because-"

"Dear me, had some cowboys in here." The Doctor cut Jane off. "Got a ton of repair work going on. Now that's odd. Look at that. All the warp engines are going. _Full capacity?_ There's enough power running through this ship to punch a hole in the universe, but we're not moving. So where's all that power going?" He asked.

"Where'd all the crew go?" Rose asked.

"Good question. No life readings on board." The Doctor answered.

"Well, we're in deep space. They didn't just nip out for a quick fag." Rose stated.

"A quick what?" Jane asked.

"No, I've checked all the smoking pods. Can you smell that?" The Doctor asked. Everyone sniffed the air, it was odd. It smelt like-

"Yeah, someone's cooking." Rose explained. (Okay guys you can cut off Jane all you want but seriously don't cut the author off alright?)

"Sunday roast, definitely." Mickey agreed.

"But I thought there was no one on this ship." Jane added. The Doctor pressed a couple of buttons on the console and opened a door behind them. They turned around and stared at it for a moment before walking over to inspect it. They saw an old fireplace.

"What the..." Jane trailed off, confused.

"Well, there's something you don't see in your average spaceship." The Doctor stated. "Eighteenth century. French." He explained as they walked into the room to inspect the fireplace. He pulled out his sonic screwdriver and began to scan the fireplace. "Nice mantel... Not a hologram.. It's not even a reproduction. This actually is an eighteenth century French fireplace... Double sided. There's another room through there." The Doctor explained as Rose looked out another porthole.

"There can't be. That's the outer hull of the ship. Look." Rose pointed out.

"Hello." The Doctor greeted, kind of confused. Jane looked over and saw The Doctor kneeled down at the fireplace. She got down too.

"Doctor, who are you talking to- hi." Jane smiled and waved slightly at the little blonde girl on the other side of the fire.

"Hello?" The young girl greeted, very confused.

"What's your name?" The Doctor asked.

"Reinette." She answered.

"Reinette, that's a lovely name. Can you tell me where you are at the moment, Reinette?" The Doctor asked.

"In my bedroom." Reinette answered.

"And where's your bedroom? Where do you live, Reinette?" The Doctor asked.

"Paris, of course." Reinette answered.

"Paris, right!" The Doctor smiled.

"Monsieur, what are you doing in my fireplace?" Reinette asked.

"Oh, it's just a routine... Fire check. Can you tell me what year it is?" The Doctor asked.

"Of course I can. Seventeen hundred and twenty seven." Reinette answered.

"Right, lovely. One of my favourites. August is rubbish though. Stay indoors. Okay, that's all for now. Thanks for your help. Hope you enjoy the rest of the fire. Night, night." The Doctor and Jane then stood up to talk to Rose and Mickey.

"That was a bit weird." Jane commented. "I though you said this was the fifty-first century."

"I also said this ship was generating enough power to punch a hole in the universe. I think we just found the hole. Must be a spatio-temporal hyperlink." The Doctor added, at a mile minute. Jane still had no idea how she was able to catch everything he said.

"What's that?" Mickey asked.

"No idea. Just made it up. Didn't want to say 'magic door'." The Doctor answered. Jane giggled slightly at that.

"And on the other side of the 'magic door' is France in 1727?" Rose asked.

"Well, she was speaking French. Right period French, too." The Doctor explained as he hung up his coat and then started inspecting the fireplace.

"You know, you might not find anything right?" Jane asked, leaning on the fireplace, but being sure to keep her leg away from the fire.

"Yep. I also know that I might find something... Gotcha!" Suddenly The Doctor and Jane felt themselves spin around and end up in a bedroom.

"What just happened?" Jane asked as she looked around the room. Jane saw that little girl, _Reinette_ asleep in the bed.

"I just transported us to eighteenth century France." The Doctor answered quietly. Jane could hear the quiet breathing of Reinette, the ticking of a clock, and the chatter of the people outside causing her to look out the window with The Doctor. It was so beautiful, the rising sun. Suddenly a horse's whine woke Reinette. She sat up with a gasp and became very scared once she saw The Doctor and Jane.

"It's okay. Don't scream. It's us. It's the fireplace man and girl. Look." The Doctor used his sonic screwdriver to turn on the candle. "We were talking just a moment ago. We were in your fireplace." The Doctor explained.

"Monsieur, that was weeks ago. That was months." Reinette explained.

"Really? Hmm! Must be a loose connection. Need to get a man in." The Doctor walked over to the fireplace and tapped it a bit.

"Who are you? And what are you doing here?" Reinette asked. The Doctor stared at the clock for a moment causing Jane to walk over there and see what it was. The clock was broken.

"Okay that's scary." The Doctor commented causing Jane to nod, nervously.

"You're scared of a broken clock?" Reinette asked.

"Yeah." Jane answered.

"Just a bit scared, yeah. Just a little tiny bit. Because, you see, if this clock's broken, and it's the only clock in the room... Then what's that?" The Doctor asked, directed towards the ticking. He and Jane slowly started to wander around the room. "Because, you see, that's not a clock. You can tell by the resonance. Too big. Six feet, I'd say. The size of a man."

"What is it?" Reinette asked.

"Now, let's think. If you were a thing that ticked and you were hiding in someone's bedroom, first thing you do, break the clock. No one notices the sound of one clock ticking, but two?..." The Doctor and Jane realized the ticking was coming from under the bed. "You might start to wonder if you're really alone..." The Doctor made his way over to the bed and started to kneel down underneath. "Stay on the bed. Right in the middle. Don't put your hands or feet over the edge. You too Jane, stay back." The Doctor went under the bed with his sonic screwdriver in his hand. Jane stayed by one of the windows and quietly watched. She saw The Doctor do something with his sonic screwdriver under the bed, then suddenly he was knocked from under the bed and something came up behind Reinette. Jane gasped as The Doctor got up. "Reinette. Don't look 'round." There was an odd creature. It wore a dress and a wig with a mask. It looked really creepy but Jane slowly started to walk closer to it. The Doctor stared at the creature. "You, stay exactly where you are." The Doctor after a few moments stared at Reinette. "Hold still, let me look." The Doctor took her face in his hands and looked deep into her eyes. Jane could tell Reinette was getting really scared but she didn't want to interrupt whatever The Doctor was doing. "You've been scanning her brain..." He looked up at the creature then back at Reinette. "What, you've crossed two galaxies and thousands of years just to scan a child's brain? What could there be in a little girl's mind worth blowing a hole in the universe?" The Doctor asked as he let go of Reinette. He was practically yelling at this point and Jane was nervous. She had never seen him really angry before.

"I don't understand. It wants me?" Reinette turned around and stared at the thing. "You want me?" She asked.

"Not yet. You are incomplete." It answered in an odd, robotic voice. 'Its a robot! Focus!' Jane thought.

"'Incomplete'? What's that mean, incomplete?" It didn't answer him, only stared at Reinette. "You can answer her, you can answer me. What do you mean, incomplete?" The Doctor asked again. The Doctor stood up and held his sonic screwdriver up at the robot and it marched right up to The Doctor and stuck it's blade up to The Doctor's neck.

"Doctor!" Jane yelled.

"Monsieur, be careful." Reinette warned, fearfully.

"Just a nightmare, Reinette, don't worry about it. Everyone has nightmares." The Doctor assured.

"R-right." Jane agreed. The Doctor and the robot started to fight and head towards the fireplace. Jane knew what The Doctor was doing and she quickly ran over to the fireplace also, careful to avoid getting sliced with the blade.

"Even monsters from under the bed have nightmares, don't you, monster?" The Doctor asked. The robot tried to hit him but he quickly dodged it and caused the thing to get its blade stuck in the mantel. The Doctor glanced at Jane and nodded at her as the robot tried to fight his arm free. Quickly, Jane grabbed a hold onto the mantel as well and held on tightly.

"What do monsters have nightmares about?" Reinette asked.

"Me! Ha!" The Doctor then shifted the wall and they spun around back into the spaceship. The Doctor and Jane leaped from the wall once they had stopped. Jane stood beside Rose and Mickey and The Doctor grabbed a big thing from the wall and started to freeze the robot causing an alarm to go off. Once the robot had taken too much and powered down, The Doctor stopped and Jane let out that breath of relief she had been holding in as the alarm turned off.

"Excellent. Ice gun." Mickey laughed. The Doctor then tossed the thing to Rose (almost hitting Jane in the process).

"Fire extinguisher." The Doctor corrected.

"Where did that thing come from?" Rose asked.

"Here." The Doctor answered.

"So, why is it dressed like that?" Mickey asked.

"Field trip to France. Some kind of basic camouflage protocol. Nice needlework, shame about the face." The Doctor walked over to the robot and pulled off the mask and wig, revealing bronze-ish cogs which most likely control the robotic thing. "Oh, you are beautiful! No, really, you are. You're gorgeous! Look at that! Space age clockwork, I love it. I've got chills! Listen, seriously, I mean this from the heart, and, by the way, count those, it would be a crime, it would be an act of vandalism to disassemble you. But that won't stop me." The Doctor held up his sonic screwdriver causing Jane's eyes to widen. She had never seen him act like that before. It was odd but kinda funny. The robot started ticking again then it disappeared. "Short range teleport. Can't have got far. Could still be on board."

"What is it?" Rose asked.

"Don't go looking for it!" The Doctor commanded as he leaned on the fireplace again.

"Where are you going?" Rose asked.

"Back in a sec." And before anyone could argue The Doctor disappeared back into France. Jane stared at the spot he had been in a few moments ago with annoyance and sighed. Rose fixed the fire extinguisher on herself and it looked like she was carrying a gun.

"He said not to look for it." Mickey argued.

"Yeah, he did." Rose agreed. After a few moments of the two staring at each other Mickey grabbed the other fire extinguisher. "Now you're getting it. Jane, c'mon. Let's go find this thing." Rose urged.

"But I- he-... Okay fine." Jane didn't grab anything off the wall, just walked behind them.

...

Mickey ran down a corridor like a T.V. show character while Jane and Rose just rolled their eyes and laughed. After a little while Mickey turned a corner and was out of their sight, but they could still hear him. They turned the corner curiously to see some security camera looking down at him. He gasped then glanced at Rose and Jane but turned back to the camera.

"Look at this. That's an eye in there. That's a real eye." Mickey explained causing the girls to look closer.

"Why would they put an eye in a camera?" Jane asked. Rose leaned down to open something, the other two leaned down too. Rose reached to open it but pulled her hand back, then she reached out again, this time opening it. They looked in and Jane gasped at what she saw.

"What is that? What's that in the middle there? Looks like it's wired in." Mickey asked.

"It's a heart, Mickey. It's a human heart." Rose explained. After a while, the three of them decided to get going once again.

"Maybe it wasn't a real heart." Mickey guessed.

"Of course it was a real heart!" Jane yelled, exasperatedly throwing her arms into the air.

"Is this like normal for you? Is this an average day?" Mickey asked.

"Yup." Jane answered.

"Life with the Doctor, Mickey? No more average days." Rose answered as they walked up to a mirror where they could see a beautifully decorated room.

"It's France again. We can see France." Mickey stated.

"I think we're looking through a mirror." Rose guessed.

"Probably." Jane agreed. After a few seconds she realized she had used an American accent. Quickly she bit her tongue to try and train it. Luckily Mickey and Rose hadn't noticed since three men entered.

"Blimey, look at this guy. Who does he think he is?" Mickey asked.

"King of France." Came The Doctor's reply causing Jane to jump.

"Oh, here's trouble. What you been up to?" Rose asked. Though Jane didn't turn around she could tell Rose was smiling.

"Oh, this and that. Became the imaginary friend of a future French aristocrat, picked a fight with a clockwork man." Suddenly there was a horse's whine causing Jane to look over and see a white stallion. "Oh, and I met a horse." The Doctor added. Jane slowly turned back to the scene in front of her.

"What's a _horse_ doing on a spaceship?" Mickey asked.

"Mickey, what's _pre-Revolutionary France_ doing on a spaceship? Get a little perspective. See these? They're all over the place. On every deck. Gateways to history. But not just any old history." That's when a blonde woman in a beautiful gown walked into the room. "_Hers_. Time windows deliberately arranged along the life of one particular woman. A spaceship from the fifty first century _stalking_ a woman from the eighteenth. Why?" The Doctor asked.

"Who is she?" Rose asked.

"Jeanne-Antoinette Poisson, known to her friends as 'Reinette'. One of the most accomplished women who ever lived." The Doctor answered. Jane realized this was the little girl she had met earlier that day.

"So has she got plans of being the Queen, then?" Rose asked.

"No, he's already got a Queen. She's got plans of being his mistress." The Doctor answered causing Jane to furrow her brow in confusion.

"Oh, I get it. Camilla." Rose joked causing Mickey and The Doctor to laugh. 'What does that even mean?' Jane wondered.

"I think this is the night they met. The night of the Yew Tree ball. In no time at flat, she'll get herself established as his official mistress, with her own rooms at the palace. Even her own title. Madame de Pompadour." The Doctor explained as they watched the king leave and Reinette check herself in the mirror.

"The Queen must have loved her." Rose stated.

"Oh, she did. They get on very well." The Doctor explained.

"The King's wife and the King's girlfriend?" Mickey asked.

"_France_. It's a different planet." The Doctor answered. After a few moments Reinette turned around with an angry look on her face. They saw someone staring out the window wearing a red dress and had curly gray hair. Jane noticed the clock was broken. Once the thing turned around they knew what they had to do. Quickly The Doctor took the fire extinguisher from Mickey and turned the mirror so he could run in. Jane was sort of shoved into the room as well. "Hello, Reinette. Hasn't time flown?" The Doctor asked.

"Fireplace man!" Reinette yelled shocked. The Doctor used the fire extinguisher on the robot and it froze causing The Doctor to toss the fie extinguisher back to Mickey. Suddenly they heard a winding from the creature.

"What's it doing?" Mickey asked.

"Switching back on. Melting the ice." The Doctor answered as he walked up to it.

"And then what?" Mickey asked.

"Then it kills everyone in the room." With that the creature reached out its hand to grab The Doctor but he quickly backed up. "Focuses the mind, doesn't it? Who are you? Identify yourself." It just stared at him. "Order it to answer me." The Doctor sighed as he turned to look at Reinette.

"Why should it listen to me?" Reinette asked.

"I don't know. It did when you were a child. Let's see if you've still got it." The Doctor stood beside Reinette.

"Answer his question." Reinette ordered. "Answer any and all questions put to you."

"I am repair droid seven." It finally stated.

"What happened to the ship, then? There was a lot of damage." The Doctor asked.

"Ion storm. Eighty two percent systems failure." It answered.

"That ship hasn't moved in over a year. What's taken you so long?" The Doctor asked.

"We did not have the parts." It answered.

"Always comes down to that, doesn't it? _The parts_." Mickey laughed.

"What's happened to the crew? Where are they?" The Doctor asked.

"We did not have the parts." It stated yet again.

"There should have been over fifty people on your ship. Where did they go?" The Doctor asked.

"We did not have the parts." It stated once more.

"Fifty people don't just disappear. Where- Oh-... You didn't have the parts, so you used the crew." The Doctor finally understood causing Jane's eye to widen.

"The crew?" Mickey asked.

"We found a camera with an eye in it, and there was a heart wired in to machinery." Rose explained.

"It was just doing what it was programmed to. Repairing the ship any way it can, with whatever it could find. No one told it the crew weren't on the menu. What did you say the flight deck smelt of?" The Doctor asked.

"Someone cookin'." Rose answered.

"Flesh plus heat. _Barbecue_. But what are you doing here? You've opened up time windows. That takes colossal energy. Why come here? You could have gone to your repair yard. Instead you come to eighteenth century France? Why?" The Doctor asked.

"One more part is required." It answered.

"Then why haven't you taken it?" The Doctor asked.

"She is incomplete." It explained.

"What, so, that's the plan, then? Just keep opening up more and more time windows, scanning her brain, checking to see if she's done yet?" The Doctor asked.

"Why her? You've got all of history to choose from. Why _specifically_ her?" Rose asked.

"We are the same." It stated causing Reinette to become offended.

"We are not the same. We are in _no sense_ the same!" Reinette yelled.

"We are the same." It stated again.

"Get out of here! Get out of here this instant!" Reinette ordered.

"Reinette no." But it was too late. The robot was gone in a second. "It's back on the ship. Rose, take Mickey, Jane, and Arthur. Get after it. Follow it. Don't approach it, just watch what it does." The Doctor commanded.

"Arthur?" Rose asked.

"Good name for a horse." The Doctor answered.

"No, you're not keeping the horse." Jane giggled at the two.

"I let you keep Mickey. Now go! Go! Go!" The three ran out and The Doctor shut the mirror behind them. They walked around the ship for a while when finally Mickey spoke up.

"So, that Doctor, eh?" Mickey asked with a smirk on his face.

"What are you talking about?" Rose asked.

"Well. Madame de Pompadour. Sarah Jane Smith. _Cleopatra_." Mickey explained.

"Oh! Cleopatra. He mentioned her once." Rose argued.

"Yeah, but he called her '_Cleo'_." Mickey added, walking ahead of them then turning to look at them.

"Mickey!" Rose and Jane yelled when suddenly a robot grabbed him by the neck. Rose was grabbed from behind by another robot.

"Rose!" Jane suddenly felt robotic arms wrap around her and everything went dark.

...

When Jane woke up, she realized she was tied down. She looked around to see what was going on. Rose was waking up and Mickey was awake.

"Mickey, what's going on?" Jane asked as she tried to fight against the restraints.

"They're going to chop us up, just like the crew. They're going to chop us up and stick us all over their stupid spaceship. And where's The Doctor? Where's The _precious_ Doctor now? He's been gone for flipping hours, that's where he is!" Mickey yelled. Jane wanted to cry, she didn't know why but she hated yelling and he was yelling about The Doctor.

"Mickey just calm down. It's going to be okay. The Doctor _will_ come. He wouldn't just abandon us like this." Jane tried to convince him but to no avail.

"You are compatible." A robot announced to the three.

"Well, you might want to think about that. You really, really, might, because me, Mickey and Jane, we didn't come here alone. Oh no. And trust me, you wouldn't want to mess with our designated driver." Rose warned but the robot just walked over to Jane and held it's blade up to start chopping her up. Jane winced. "Ever heard of the Daleks? Remember them? They had a name for our friend. They had myths about him, and a name. They called him The-" Suddenly there were a few bangs and some singing that sounded like The Doctor.

"_I could've danced all night! I could've danced all night!_" Came the words from The Doctor.

"He-he's not-" Jane couldn't even finish her sentence. The Doctor was definitely not _drunk_!

"They called him the. They called him The-The-" Before Rose could finish. There he was, swaying into the room with his tie on his head, a goblet full of a red-ish-purple-ish liquid, and glasses on his face.

"_And still have begged for more. I could've spread my wings and done a thou_-Have you met the French? My _god_! They know how to party." Jane laughed in almost disbelief that this was happening. She was about to be chopped up and The Doctor was _drunk_! Things were going just great for her today.

"Oh, look at what the cat dragged in. _The Oncoming Storm_." Rose groaned.

"Oh, you sound just like your mother." The Doctor smiled.

"What've you been doing? Where've you been?" Rose asked.

"Well, among other things, I think just invented the banana daiquiri a few centuries early. Do you know, they've never even seen a banana before? _Always_ take a banana to a party, Jane. _Bananas are good_." The Doctor then walked up to the robot who was about to start chopping Jane up. "Oh ho, ho, ho, ho, brilliant. It's you. You're my favourite, you are. You are the best! Do you know why? Because you're so thick. You're _Mister Thick Thick Thickity Thick Face from Thicktown, Thickania_... And so's your dad. Do you know what they were scanning Reinette's brain for? Her milometer. They want to know how old she is. Know why? Because this ship is _thirty seven years old_, and they think that when Reinette is _thirty seven_, when she's '_complete_', then her brain will be compatible. So, that's what you're missing, isn't it, hmm? Command circuit. Your computer. Your ship needs a brain. And for some reason, God knows what, only the brain of Madame de Pompadour will do." 'Okay so he's drunk, but he's acting kinda normal. Maybe he's sobering up a little bit at a time.' Jane thought to herself.

"The brain is compatible." The robot who stood over Jane explained.

"Compatible?! If you believe that, you probably believe this is a glass of wine." The Doctor then took off the robots mask and wig and dumped his cup on the droid. He put the mask back on with a pat and when it tried to move, it powered down. "Multigrain anti-oil. If it moves, it doesn't." The robots tried to get The Doctor but he quickly turned off the robots with the press of a button. Jane sighed and laughed with relief. "Right, you three, that's enough lying about. Time we got the rest of the ship turned off." The Doctor announced as he used his sonic screwdriver on their restraints.

"Are those things safe?" Mickey asked.

"Yeah. Safe. Safe and thick, way I like them. Okay. All the time windows are controlled from here. I need to close them all down. Zeus plugs. Where are my Zeus plugs? I had them a minute ago. I was using them as castanets." The Doctor looked for his stuff after he pulled off the glasses and pulled down his tie.

"Why didn't they just open a time window to when she was thirty seven?" Rose asked.

"With the amount of damage to these circuits, they did well to hit the right century. Trial and error after that." The Doctor flipped a switch and nothing happened. "The windows aren't closing. Why won't they close?" A tiny bell went off.

"What was that?" Jane asked.

"I don't know. Incoming message?" The Doctor answered.

"From who?" Mickey asked.

"Report from the field. One of them must still be out there with Reinette. That's why I can't close the windows. There's an override." The Doctor explained as he tried to flip switches and press more buttons. Suddenly the robot who had powered down because of the liquid stood up straight again and squirted the liquid out of it's finger. "Well, that was a bit clever." The Doctor commented as another switch flipped by itself and all the other droids stood up.

"Oh no." Jane sighed.

"Right. Many things about this are not good. Message from one of your little friends? Anything interesting?" The Doctor asked.

"She is complete. It begins." And like that all the robots teleported out of the room.

"What's happening?" Rose asked.

"One of them must have found the right time window. Now it's time to send in the troops. And this time they're bringing back her head." The Doctor answered.

...

Things were going by so quickly, Jane was getting confused. But she had to keep pushing. Quickly she ran through the ship to get Rose. They had finally found the right time window and they needed Rose.

"Rose!" Jane called out. "Rose!" She ran into a room through a curtain type time window. There she saw Rose sitting down and Reinette standing with her back to Rose. "Rose! We found the time window! We gotta go!" Jane urged. Reinette and Rose ran over to her. Reinette suddenly walked through the curtain, onto the ship.

"No, you can't go in there, the Doctor will go mad-" Reinette didn't listen to Rose. She took a few steps then stopped.

"So, this is his world." Reinette mumbled. Suddenly there was a loud scream. "What was that?" Reinette asked.

"Th-the time window. Your future. The Doctor gave us an audio link." Jane explained.

"Those screams. That is my future." Reinette stated sadly.

"Yeah, I'm sorry." Rose apologized.

"Then I must take the slower path." Reinette agreed.

"_Are you there? Can you hear me? I need you now. You promised. The clock on the mantel is broken. It is time._" An older Reinette called out.

"That's my voice." Reinette seemed scared and her voice was breaking.

"Are you okay?" Rose asked.

"No, I'm very afraid. But you and I both know, don't we, Rose? The Doctor is worth the monsters." Reinette then ran back into her time window. Quickly the two girls ran back to The Doctor. They ran into the room where there was a giant mirror and they could see everything happening in a ballroom.

"You found it, then?" Rose asked.

"They knew I was coming. They blocked it off." The Doctor answered as he tried finding a way to get in and save them.

"Oh no." Jane whispered.

"I don't get it. How come they got in there?" Rose asked.

"They teleported. You saw them. As long as the ship and the ballroom are linked, their short range teleports will do the trick." The Doctor explained.

"Well, we'll go in the TARDIS!" Rose suggested.

"We can't use the TARDIS. We're part of events now." The Doctor explained.

"Well, can't we just smash through?" Mickey asked.

"Hyperplex this side, plate glass the other. We need a truck." The Doctor explained.

"We don't have a truck." Jane piped up.

"_I know we don't have a truck!_" The Doctor groaned.

"Well, we've got to try something." Rose added in.

"No. Smash the glass, smash the time window. There'd be no way back." The Doctor explained.

"Could everyone just calm down? Please." Came Reinette's voice. Finally after a little while The Doctor got an idea. Though it was good, he wouldn't be able to return back to the TARDIS. They would have to use the emergency protocol. So he climbed up on Arthur's back and smash through the window.

"Goodbye Doctor." Jane whispered as the time window shut for good.

"What happened? Where did the time window go? How's he going to get back?" Mickey asked. Rose let a tear fall down her cheek and so did Jane.

"M-Mickey, I think you know." Jane whispered.

"We can't fly the Tardis without him. How's he going to get back?" Mickey asked as Jane began rubbing the back of her necklace.

"Mickey, I-I don't think he's coming back." Jane sighed with her head falling down.

_'Once you find him, The Doctor, never leave. Okay. Can you promise me that Darling?'_

_'Yes mommy.'_

Jane gasped at the memory. What the heck? Why did that just happen? When did that happen? She was six years old. Her mom died two years after that didn't she? Jane didn't understand what was happening.

...

They sat there, waiting, for five and a half hours. Jane kept getting more memories that didn't fit with some other memories she had but she tried to pretend she had no idea of them. She leaned on the TARDIS, her back against it, one foot holding her up and the other resting on the TARDIS as she held on tight to her necklace. After a few more minutes of sitting there, she heard footsteps. They all heard them. They were quick and loud.

"Rose? Jane? Mickey?" Came the calls of The Doctor. Jane smiled and quickly wiped her eyes as The Doctor ran in and hugged Rose. Jane stepped away from the TARDIS and stood by Rose. The Doctor hugged her too. It confused her. Did he actually care? Jane shrugged off the feeling he might've cared about her and got back into focus. "-Great. Always wait five and a half hours." He then shook Mickey's hand.

"Where've you been?" Rose asked.

"Explain later. Into the TARDIS. Be with you in a sec." The Doctor ran back to the fireplace as they all entered the TARDIS.

"I'll be right back I have to go and do something really quick." Jane then ran into her room and shut the door. 'Okay. Okay. Okay. Okay. So he's back, my memories are so mixed up right now! Which are my real ones?!' Jane wondered.

_'Open me! The time has come for you to open me! C'mon! It doesn't matter anymore! Your memories are changing already! Just open me and get this done with!'_

Jane looked down at her necklace stared at it for a moment. She reached to pull the paper off and once she did, there was yellow-orange mist floating around and things went dark for Jane once again.

A/N: there ya go! She's changing! What's gonna happen? How will The Doctor react? How will everyone react? Don't worry! That chapter shall come soon! Don't forget to review and tell me what you think! Reviews make me write faster! Bye!


	6. Memories return

A/N: Okay enjoy!

The Doctor had been sitting by the console for a long time when the TARDIS suddenly started going crazy. The lights were blinking wildly while alarms went off. Quickly Rose and Mickey rushed into the room.

"Doctor, what's going on?" Rose asked.

"I-I don't know. Easy girl! We're in the time vortex just calm down! What's wrong?" The Doctor asked the TARDIS. She began groaning in response. "What? Why should I go check on Jane?" He asked. The TARDIS groaned again and he finally obeyed and ran to Jane's room causing the alarms to shut down and the lights to stop flickering. The Doctor knocked on Jane's door lightly. "Jane? Is everything okay in there?" There was no response. He opened the door and saw Jane laying on the ground, unconscious. "Jane! Jane? C'mon wake up!" The Doctor slid onto the ground to help her, then he realized it. She's a Time Lady. "What?" The Doctor pulled up her necklace to look at it and he realized it was a fob watch. The Doctor picked her up and carried her to the med bay to check that everything was going alright because being compressed in a fob watch for a long time and still being a Time Tot when you turn back can hurt and do a lot of damage. Quickly, he laid her on the bed and began hooking her up to a few different machines. He checked her vitals and she was doing just fine. He smiled once he realized it. He wasn't alone anymore! He laughed a bit and that's when Rose and Mickey came in.

"Doctor? What going on? Is Jane alright?" Rose asked. The Doctor turned to her with a huge smile.

"She's better than alright! She's fantastic!" The Doctor laughed, pulling Rose into a hug. "Rose, she's a time lady! Ha ha!" He smiled as he let go of her.

"Time Lady? What's a Time Lady?" Mickey asked.

"It's a female Time Lord." The Doctor answered.

"I thought you said you were the last of your kind." Rose pointed out.

"Apparently not! Her parents, whoever they were, must've sent her away to earth and compressed the time lady in her, into a fob watch sometime during the war." The Doctor explained.

...

After a short talk, Rose and Mickey left again and The Doctor decided to sit by Jane and talk to her once she woke up. He didn't realize he had picked up her hand and held it in his. Jane's eyes fluttered open and she shot up with a gasp.

"Woah! Woah, woah, woah, woah. Calm down Jane. It's alright." The Doctor tried to coo.

"W-what's going on? Why am I attached to multiple machines?" Jane asked, noticing the two heart monitors. "Why two heart monitors? Does one mix things up or something?" Jane asked.

"Jane, you don't know do you?" The Doctor asked.

"Know what?" Jane asked.

"You're a Time Lady." The Doctor explained.

"What?" Jane asked.

"You are a female Time Lord _hence_ Time Lady, you didn't know?" The Doctor asked.

"Mom never told me." Jane answered.

"Who was your mother? What was her name?" The Doctor asked.

"I-I, don't know. She changed it all the time." Jane answered.

"You never heard her real name?" The Doctor asked.

"No." Jane sighed.

"That's alright. It doesn't matter now." The Doctor dismissed. Jane sighed. Her body ached like crazy but her head hurt way worse.

"Doctor, I'm tired." Jane finally spoke up, hoping some sleep would help her.

"Oh! Right. You would be. Being compressed will do that to you, by the way how long were you like that?" The Doctor asked as he started turning off the machines and detaching them from Jane.

"Since I was six years old." Jane answered.

"Ooh. You might have some trouble adjusting back to normal but if you need anything, the TARDIS will bring you to me, or me to you." The Doctor assured her as she stood up.

"Alright. Goodnight Doctor." Jane slightly curtsied as she walked out of the med bay.

"Goodnight Jane." The Doctor responded causing Jane to stop in the hallway. 'Maybe he could help you.' A voice in the back of her mind whispered. She shrugged it off and walked back to her room. Once she opened the door she went to her bed and laid down, quickly falling asleep.

...

_Jane was six years old, running through a new place called London, holding on tight to her mother's hand. They found a safe place to hide and Jane's mother bent down to eye level with Jane. She began fixing Jane's coat as she began to say her goodbyes._

_"Darling, there's something important I'm about to tell you. You can never repeat it to anyone, alright?" Her mother asked._

_"Okay mommy, what is it?" Jane asked._

_"There's this man, called The Doctor." She explained. "I brought you to the right time, he will be here somewhere, someday, find him. Just stay hidden, never let anyone find you." Her mother commanded._

_"O-okay."_

_"The Doctor, he will come someday, just look around for a blue box okay?"_

_"Okay. B-but why? Won't you be there to help me look?" Her mother began to break by letting a few tears slip down her cheek._

_"No Darling, I-I have to go but, here's a little something incase anything happens and you need help." Her mother then put the Cybermat into Jane's hands. "Just be careful with him, don't let anyone take him from you okay sweetie?"_

_"Okay mommy." Her mother then ran with her hand tight around Jane's. __Soon__ they came to an abandoned house and Jane's mother started pushing her daughter to a secret entrance._

_"Here's some food, hopefully it will last you a while." Her mother handed her a bag full of different foods for her to eat. "I love you baby." Her mother then pulled Jane into a tight hug._

_"I love you too mommy." Jane whispered into her shoulder. Her mom pulled away all too soon and knew she would have to leave now. She looked her daughter in the eyes, trying to be reassuring._

_"Here, take this. It'll protect you." Her mother then handed her a watch with a long enough chain to be a necklace. Jane held it in her hand and suddenly it sucked energy from her and enclosed itself behind paper. "Once you find him, The Doctor, never leave. Okay. Can you promise me that Darling?" Her mother asked, hoping once she loses all her memories of that night she would still have this one._

_"Yes mommy." Jane replied._

_"Goodbye baby girl." Her mother hugged her one last time then stood up and began running away. "I love you!" She called to her six year-old daughter._

_"I-I love you too mommy!" Jane called back, then ran inside the house through the secret entrance._

...

Jane awoke with a gasp. She sat straight up, panting and dripping in sweat. It was like she had just run a marathon. Things were so confusing now, with all the different memories racing around her head. 'Which ones are fake? Which ones are real? Maybe I should ask for help from The Doctor. No wait, I can't do that, even though he said if I needed help adjusting I could come to him whenever I needed, I don't want him to think I'm not able to go on adventures with him, Rose and Mickey. That would be bad. I'll just have to sort it out myself.' With that Jane laid back down and went back to sleep, hopefully when she wakes up she'll be able to figure everything out. By herself.

A/N: so... Yeah. That happened. If anyone seems out of character could you tell me please oh and uh... Sorry for it being so short and... Leave a review! Bye!


	7. Rise of the Cybermen

A/N: are ya ready?! Okay! I hope you enjoy this chapter and also I own Jane, and Jane alone!

The four of them sat around the console, Rose and The Doctor in the captain's chair, Jane leaning on the control panel watching them, and Mickey was holding down a button on the console.

"And that weird munchkin lady with the big eyes? Do you remember? The way she looked at you! And then she opens her mouth and fire comes out!" The Doctor mused to Rose.

"I thought I was going to get frazzled!" Rose laughed.

"Yeah. One minute she's standing there, and the next minute roar!" The Doctor added causing three out of four of them to laugh. Jane remembered that. The Doctor and Rose had wanted to go on an adventure before they had to go back to London so they went to a random place and ended up in a pretty sticky situation.

"Yeah. where was that, then? What happened?" Mickey asked.

"Oh, it was on this um... this, um, planet thing. _Asteroid_. It's a long story, you had to be there. Um, what're you doing that for?" The Doctor asked gesturing towards the button Mickey was pressing.

"Because you told me to." Mickey answered.

"When was that?" The Doctor asked.

"About half an hour ago." Mickey answered.

"Um... You can let go now." The Doctor tried to keep from laughing but Rose and Jane couldn't hold back their giggles.

"Well, how long's it been since I could've stopped?" Mickey asked.

"Ten minutes?.. _Twenty_?.. Twenty _nine_?.." The Doctor answered.

"You just forgot me!" Mickey groaned.

"No, no, no. I was-I was... _calibrating_. I was just-no, I know exactly what I'm doing." The Doctor lied when suddenly the TARDIS exploded and everyone was thrown across the room. Jane crawled up though everything in her mind was telling her to stay down. Jane clung to the console and pulled herself up.

"What is going on?" Jane asked breathlessly, as everyone else got up and clung to the TARDIS control panel.

"The time vortex is gone. That's impossible. It's just gone. Brace yourself! We're going to crash!" Then with a sudden jolt, they all fell to the ground again. Gas masks flew down from the ceiling, hanging by strings."Everyone all right? Rose? Mickey? Jane?" The Doctor asked as he stood up.

"I'm okay." Jane sat up and realized something bad. Quickly, she jumped up and ran down one of the TARDIS halls. She put her hand to the wall and began to whisper. "T-_Tardy_? TARDIS c'mon you can't be..." Jane rubbed the wall and panicked. She usually felt life or a sort of pulse when she touched the walls but now, they felt like normal walls. "Doctor! The TARDIS, she's-"

"_Dead_. The TARDIS is dead." The Doctor finished.

"You can fix it." Rose added as Jane walked back into the room sadly.

"There's nothing to fix. She's perished. The last TARDIS in the universe. _Extinct_." The Doctor explained.

"We can get help, yeah?" Rose asked.

"Where from?" The Doctor asked.

"Well, we've landed. We've got to be somewhere." Rose answered.

"We fell out of the vortex, through the void, into nothingness. We're in some sort of _no_ place. _The silent realm_... _The lost dimension_." The Doctor explained. Mickey began to laugh as he opened the door.

"Otherwise known as London." Mickey explained then walked out. The three glanced at each other then followed him. "London, England, Earth. Hold on." Mickey then picked up a newspaper. "First of February this year not exactly far flung, is it?" Mickey asked.

"So this is London." The Doctor stated as he jumped off the plant box that the TARDIS had landed on with Jane following behind. He glanced around in confusion.

"Yep." Mickey answered.

"Your city." The Doctor added.

"That's the one." Mickey answered.

"Just as we left it." The Doctor continued.

"Bang on." Mickey answered again.

"And that includes the Zeppelins?" The Doctor asked.

"What the hell?" Mickey asked as he stared up at all the Zeppelins floating around the sky. Jane's jaw dropped.

"That's beautiful." Rose commented.

"Okay, so it's London with a big international Zeppelin festival." Mickey stated.

"This is not your world." The Doctor explained.

"Not our world? What do you mean, Doctor?" Jane asked.

"If the date's the same, it's parallel, right? Am I right? Like a parallel Earth where they've got Zeppelins. Am I right? I'm right, aren't I?" Mickey asked.

"Must be." The Doctor answered.

"So, a parallel world where-"

"Oh, come on. You've seen it on films. Like an alternative to our world where everything's the same but a little bit different, like, I don't know, _traffic lights are blue_, _Tony Blair never got elected_..." Mickey explained, cutting off Rose in the process.

"And _he's_ still alive." Rose added, staring at a poster that had some man on it who held an energy drink. "A parallel world and my _dad's_ still alive." Rose stated causing Jane to gasp and cover her mouth. 'She's not thinking about it.' Jane thought to herself.

"Don't look at it, Rose. Don't even think about it. This is not your world." The Doctor tried but to no avail, Rose walked over to the poster.

"But he's my dad and..." Rose trailed off as she reached out to touch the poster but it started moving causing her to pull her hand back.

"Trust me on this." He winked and put a thumbs up up?... (I'm confused on how to write this! Someone help!)

"Well, that's weird. But he's real." Rose stated.

"Trust me on this." He repeated the action.

"He's a success. He was always planning these daft little schemes. Health food, drinks and stuff. Everyone said they were useless. But he did it." Rose smiled. The Doctor couldn't let this go on any longer, so quickly he stepped in front of her and held onto her shoulders so she would look at him.

"Rose, if you've ever trusted me, then listen to me now. Stop looking at it. Your father's dead. He died when you were six months old. That is not your Pete. That is _a_ Pete. For all we know, he's got his own Jackie, his _own_ Rose. His _own_ daughter who is someone else, but not you. You can't see him. Not ever." The Doctor stared deeply into her eyes, practically begging for her not to do it. Rose looked like she about to start crying and Jane wanted to comfort her but she had to know that she couldn't see Pete. The poster began to glitch a bunch and the four of them walked away from it to keep Rose from going mad. The Doctor ran into the TARDIS while Jane and Mickey were on 'Rose watch'. Basically, they had to make sure that Rose wouldn't go running off. But after five minutes Mickey got bored and ran over to the TARDIS. Jane stared at it longingly but stayed with Rose.

"Oh c'mon, I can see you wanna go, just go, I'll be fine." Rose smiled reassuringly and Jane started to go over to the TARDIS but turned around.

"Don't run off alright? Because The Doctor will get mad." Jane stated and Rose nodding. Quickly Jane ran into the TARDIS.

"Jane! Not you too! You can't leave Rose out there all alone! It's like a gingerbread house! All those temptations calling out!" The Doctor yelled causing Jane to shudder. She hated yelling.

"S-sorry, R-rose just l-let me come because I-I wanted to help." Jane whimpered nervously. Once The Doctor heard the tremble in her voice he felt guilty. He shouldn't yell at her, she's just a time tot. Barely old enough to start certain classes at the academy.

"No Jane, I'm sorry. I shouldn't yell at you, it's not your fault." The Doctor sighed.

"Oh, so it's just Rose and Jane, then? Nothing out there to tempt me?" Mickey asked.

"Well, I don't know, I can't worry about everything. If I could just get this thing to-" the Doctor then kicked the console out of anger and frustration.

"Did that help?" Jane asked.

"Yes." The Doctor answered as he walked over to the captain's chair.

"Did that hurt?" Jane asked.

"Yes. Ow!" The Doctor sat down and rubbed the foot that he used to kick the TARDIS.

"Well, seeing as how you hurt yourself in a fit of anger." Jane stated.

"It wasn't a fit." The Doctor argued.

"It kinda was." Mickey laughed.

"Anyways, back to my point. What are we gonna do? I mean, we can't stay here forever, Rose will eventually run off even if we try to lock her in here. So, what are we gonna do?" Jane asked.

"Well we're not meant to be here. The TARDIS draws it's power from the universe, but it's the wrong universe. It's like diesel in a petrol engine." The Doctor explained.

"But I've seen it in comics. People go hopping from one alternative world to another. It's easy." Mickey argued as he sat down.

"Not in the real world. It used to be easy. When the Time Lords kept their eye on everything, you could hop between realities, home in time for tea. Then they died, and took it all with them. The walls of reality closed, the worlds were sealed. Everything became that bit less kind." The Doctor explained. Jane started at him confused. He never talked about the Time Lords at least, not around her. They sound more fascinating all the time and she guesses since she is one now so she has a right to know about them.

"Then how did we get here?" Mickey asked.

"I don't know. Accident? Should've been impossible. Now we're trapped." The Doctor explained. Jane sighed and stared at the ground when something caught her eye.

"What's that?" Jane asked.

"What's what?" The Doctor then looked over and saw the little green light.

"Doctor is that a... A light?" Jane asked suddenly filling with hope.

"I think so." The Doctor then pulled up the floorboard to get a better look at it. "That's all we need. We've got power! Mickey, Jane, we've got power! Ha!" The Doctor laughed. The Doctor jumped in (Jane and Mickey sat down beside the hole he jumped into) and began pilling stuff up outside of where he was(Basically around Mickey and Jane). Jane smiled as she took things from him and set them on opposite sides of herself. "It's alive!" The Doctor yelled as he passed up more stuff.

"Really Dr. Frankenstein?" Jane asked sarcastically.

"What is it?" Mickey asked.

"It's nothing. It's tiny. One of those insignificant little power cells that no one ever bothers about, and it's clinging onto life, with one little ounce of reality tucked away inside." The Doctor answered as he pulled a wire up and over his head.

"Enough to get us home?" Mickey asked.

"Not yet." The Doctor answered as he picked it up and came back up to look at them. "I need to charge it up." The Doctor held the tiny glowing cell in his hands and stared at it with a big grin.

"We could go outside and lash it up to the National Grid." Mickey offered.

"Wrong sort of energy. It's got to come from our universe." The Doctor explained.

"But we don't have anything." Mickey argued.

"There's me." The Doctor then blew on the cell and it's glow brightened causing The Doctor to smile. "I just gave away ten years of my life. Worth every second." The Doctor couldn't have had a bigger grin on his face. The light suddenly grew dim.

"It's going out. Is that okay?" Mickey asked.

"It's on a recharging cycle. It'll loop round, power back up and be ready to take us home in, oo, twenty four hours?" The Doctor then kissed the cell.

"So that gives us twenty four hours on a parallel world?" Mickey asked.

"Shore leave. As long as we keep our heads down. Easy. No problem. Let's go and tell her." They got up and left the TARDIS to tell Rose the good news. Once they got outside they noticed Rose had left and went to look for her. She hadn't wandered off too far just to a bench a couple meters away. She sat on the top of the back of it instead of the seat. They started walking over to her when The Doctor called out to her. "There you are. You all right? No applause. I fixed it. Twenty four hours, then we're flying back to reality..." The Doctor sat down and noticed Rose was upset on her phone. "What is it?" He asked.

"My phone connected. There's this... Cybus Network. It finds your phone... It gave me Internet access." Rose explained.

"Rose, whatever it says, this is the wrong world." The Doctor tried again.

"I don't exist." Rose added.

"What do you mean?" The Doctor asked.

"There's no Rose Tyler. I was never born. There's Pete, my dad, and Jackie. He still married mum but they never had kids." Rose answered.

"Give me that phone." The Doctor grabbed it but Rose pulled it from his grip.

"They're rich. They've got a house and cars, and everything they want. But they haven't got me... I've got to see him." Rose stood up and looked at The Doctor.

"You can't." The Doctor argued.

"I just want to see him." Rose begged.

"I can't let you." The Doctor was putting his foot down on this one. No way was he gonna let Rose see Pete and Jackie! No way!

"You just said twenty four hours!" Rose yelled.

"You can't become their daughter, that's not the way it works. Mickey, Jane, tell her!" Jane was about to say something but Mickey cut her off as he stood up.

"Twenty four hours yeah?" Mickey asked. The Doctor and Jane stood up.

"Where are you going?" The Doctor asked.

"Well, I can do what I want." Mickey answered as he started walking off in one direction.

"I've got the address and everything." Rose explained as she started walking off in another.

"Stay where you are, both of you. Rose, come back here! Mickey, come back here right now!" The Doctor yelled causing Jane to get nervous.

"C'mon guys, you can't just leave!" Jane called to them both.

"I just want to see him." Rose groaned.

"Yeah, I've got things to see and all." Mickey added.

"Like what?!" The Doctor asked.

"Well, you don't know anything about me, do you? It's always about Rose or Jane. I'm just a spare part." Mickey stated causing The Doctor to feel guilty.

"I'm sorry. I've got to go." Rose started to walk away.

"Go on, then. There's no choice, is there? You can only chase after one of us. It's never going to be me, is it?" Mickey asked. Jane saw The Doctor was torn so she finally spoke up.

"Doctor, I'll go after Rose, you go after Mickey alright?" Jane asked.

"No Jane, you have to stay with me, especially since your a time tot, you can't be without me for now." The Doctor then grabbed her hand and held on tightly. "Back here, twenty four hours!" The Doctor then dragged Jane after Rose.

...

After finally catching up to Rose and the three of them just walking, Rose started to talk about Mickey and his past.

"Mickey's mum just couldn't cope. His dad hung around for a while, but then he just sort of wandered off. He was brought up by his gran. She was such a great woman. God, she used to slap him! And then s-she died. She tripped and fell down the stairs. It's about five years ago now. I was still in school." Rose explained causing Jane to cover her mouth with a slight gasp. 'Poor Mickey.' Jane thought.

"I never knew." The Doctor stated.

"Well, you never asked." Added Rose.

"You never said!" Argued The Doctor.

"That's Mickey. I suppose I... we just take him for granted. Do you think she's still alive, his gran?" Rose asked.

"Could be. Like I said, parallel world, gingerbread house. We need to get out of here as fast as we can." As soon as The Doctor finished his sentence there was a beeping noise and everybody froze except for the three time travelers.

"What the heck? Why did they all stop?" Jane asked as they looked at the people. The Doctor walked up to one man and inspected his ear piece.

"It's the earpieces... Like Bluetooth attachments, but everyone's connected together." Rose suddenly pulled out her phone which was beeping and looked at the screen.

"It's on my phone. It's automatic, look. It's downloading. Is this what they're all getting?" Rose asked as The Doctor and Jane came and took a look at the screen as well. "News, international news, sports, weather."

"They get it direct. Downloaded right into their heads." The Doctor mumbled.

"TV schedules, lottery numbers." Rose listed.

"Everyone shares the same information. 'A daily download published by Cybus Industries'." The Doctor read aloud. The next thing that came up on the screen was the word 'joke' and everyone laughed then went back to their daily lives.

"Well, that was creepy." Jane commented.

"You lot, you're obsessed. You'd do anything for the latest upgrade." The Doctor directed this towards Rose as he began looking something up on Rose's phone.

"Oi, not my lot. Different world, remember?" Rose asked.

"It's not so far off your world. This place is only parallel. Oh, look at that. Cybus Industries, owners of just about every company in Britain, including Vitex. Mister Pete Tyler's very well connected." Rose and The Doctor locked gazes for a few moments before The Doctor gave in. "Oh, okay. I give up. Let's go and see him." The Doctor finally agreed as he tossed the phone back to Rose and they started walking off again.

...

The three of them hid in the bushes a small ways from the giant mansion where Jackie and Pete were. Cars drove by them but none noticing the three.

"They've got visitors." The Doctor stated.

"February the first. Mum's birthday. Even in a parallel universe, she still loves a party." Rose added quietly.

"Well, given Pete Tyler's guest list, I wouldn't mind a look. And there is one guaranteed way of getting inside." The Doctor then held it up in his hand.

"Psychic paper." Rose smiled.

"Who are we gonna be?" Jane asked.

...

The three of them walked in wearing butler and waitress costumes and carrying trays of foods and drinks.

"Well, I thought we would do something a bit more fun but I guess this is okay." Jane muttered.

"We could have been anyone." Rose mumbled to the two others as they walked down around the place to serve people.

"Got us in, didn't it?" The Doctor asked.

"You're in charge of the psychic paper. We could've been guests. Celebrities. Sir Doctor, Dame Rose, Dame Jane. We end up serving. Did enough of this back home." Rose groaned.

"Oh c'mon, it's not that bad. You didn't have to do it for a year and a half." Jane muttered causing The Doctor and Rose to stare at her. "What? I've been on my own since I was six, I needed some way of getting money. You didn't expect me to starve did you?" Jane asked.

"No no, it's just your so young, it's technically not legal for you to be working yet." The Doctor answered.

"Well, where I lived in London, that didn't seem to matter much. Not many took pity on a nine year old in the streets so..." Jane shrugged and continued to serve people.

"Alright, well, if you want to know what's going on, work in the kitchens. According to Lucy, that man over there-"

"Who's Lucy?" Rose asked, cutting off The Doctor.

"She's carrying the salmon pinwheels." The Doctor answered causing Rose to look at her.

"Oh that's Lucy, is it?" Rose asked causing The Doctor to stare at her and Jane to begin giggling at them. 'Oh Doctor, how can you solve the greatest mysteries of the universe yet you don't even know when a girl is head over heels for you?' Jane wondered.

"Yeah... Lucy says, that is the President of Great Britain." The Doctor gestured towards an African-American man who was talking to a couple other people.

"What, there's a President, not a Prime Minister?" Rose asked.

"Seems so." The Doctor answered.

"Or maybe Lucy's just a bit thick." Rose added. They continued to walk around a bit 'til Rose heard Pete's voice and brought them into the room where he was making a speech.

"-I'd just like to say thank you to you all, for coming on this, this very special occasion. My wife's... Thirty ninth." Pete smiled. Everyone laughed and he continued. "Trust me on this. And so, without any further ado, here she is, the birthday girl. My lovely wife, Jackie Tyler." Then, she came out, wearing a beautiful black dress. She stood by her husband and began to speak.

"Now, I'm not giving a speech. That's what my parties are famous for. No work, no politics, just a few good mates and plenty of black market whisky. Pardon me, Mister President. So, yeah, get on with it. Enjoy, enjoy." Everyone cheered and clapped as she made her way down the stairs.

"I'll never understand adult parties." Jane mumbled to The Doctor and Rose causing THe Doctor to smirk and chuckle slightly. Rose was staring at Pete and Jackie so sadly and longingly The Doctor had to stop her.

"You can't stay. Even if there was some way of telling them." The Doctor whispered to Rose.

"'Course I can't. I've still got Mum at home. My real mum. I couldn't just leave her, could I? It's just... They've got each other. Mum's got no one." Rose explained.

"She's got you. Those two haven't. All these different worlds, not one of them gets it right." The Doctor mumbled.

"Rose!" They all heard Jackie's happy cry. They glanced over and saw Jackie calling to a small dog. "There's my little girl! Come to mummy, come to mummy!" Jackie reached down and picked up the dog. "Yes, good girl! Good girl, aren't you?" Jackie carried the animal out of the room. Jane glanced at Rose to see her reaction, she looked so upset that The Doctor and Jane couldn't hold it in. They began laughing but soon stopped when Rose gave them the look of death.

"Sorry." The Doctor mumbled. After a short while, the three of them split up and Jane was left to serve alone. She was fine with it, she had done it for so long, she knew exactly what to do. She quietly walked over to different people and offered different things to them. She saw Rose talking to Pete and couldn't find The Doctor but she didn't mind. He was fine. Probably. She walked around for quite a while 'til she came upon Pete herself.

"E-escargot?" She offered quietly.

"Why not?" Pete took a snail then glanced down at her, obviously seeing as how she was way too young to be working. "Aren't you a bit young to be working?" He asked.

"Uh-um... No. I-uh... Have a medical condition. I look and sound way younger than I am. I'm actually uh... T-twenty?" Jane nervously lied. He scanned her over as if he obviously didn't believe her but he let it go (If you have a medical condition that's like this, I'm sorry, I don't mean to offend anyone if I did).

"Alright." Jane then walked off to go and set down the empty tray. For a few minutes things were quiet and peaceful, then suddenly The Doctor ran to Jane, a worried look on his face.

"Doctor? What's going on? Is everything okay?" Jane asked. The Doctor shook his head then looked up causing Jane to turn around, Rose was coming into the room. The Doctor grabbed Jane's hand and ran to the window where they met Rose. The Doctor looked into the glass and so did Rose and Jane. There were odd figures, walking-no _marching_ towards the building.

"It's happening again." The Doctor muttered.

"Wait, _what's_ happening again?" Jane asked.

"I've seen them before." The Doctor explained.

"What?" Jane asked, turning to look at him but then back to the window.

"What are they?" Rose asked.

"Cybermen." The Doctor answered. Suddenly, there was banging, smashing, crashing, screaming! It was all happening so fast! Jane was terrified but tried to keep on a brave face as everyone was pushed into a circle guarded by these Cybermen. The Doctor pushed Jane behind him and Rose so she would be safe. She was trembling as she listened closely to what they were saying.

"Mister Lumic." She heard someone say. She couldn't hear whoever or whatever it was that he was talking to so she waited for Rose and The Doctor to say something. "I forbade this." The man continued.

"What are they, robots?" Rose asked.

"Worse than that." The Doctor answered.

"Who were these people?" The man from before had asked.

"They're people?" Rose asked.

"They were, until they had all their humanity taken away. That's a living brain jammed inside a cybernetic body, with a heart of steel. All emotions removed." The Doctor answered.

"Why no emotions?" Rose asked.

"Because it hurts." The Doctor answered. 'That's not terrifying at all.' Jane sarcastically thought.

"I demand to know, Lumic. These people, who were they?" The man asked once again. This time she could hear the man they had been talking to.

"They were homeless. And wretched and useless. Until I saved them, and elevated them, and gave them life eternal. And now I leave you in their capable hands. Goodnight, sir. Goodnight, mister President." The man must've hung up or something because Jane couldn't see what was happening. So the person that she could hear most of the time was the President.

"We have been upgraded." What Jane guessed was a Cyberman stated.

"Into what?" The Doctor asked.

"The next level of mankind. We are Human point two. Every citizen will receive a free upgrade. You will become like us." It explained.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry for what's been done to you, but listen to me. This experiment ends tonight." The President assured. Or at least tried to.

"Upgrading is compulsory." A Cyberman stated.

"And if I _refuse_?" The President asked.

"Don't." The Doctor cut in.

"_What if I_ refuse?" The President asked again.

"I'm telling you, don't." The Doctor practically yelled.

"_What happens_ if I refuse?" The President asked once again.

"Then you are not compatible." The Cyberman answered.

"What happens then?" The President asked.

"You will be deleted." Jane couldn't see what was happening but she heard something like electricity moving and then heard gasps, screams, and shrieks. Jane felt a hand wrap around hers and start pulling her. She quickly kept up with it, knowing it was The Doctor's.

"There's nothing we can do!" The Doctor called to Rose as he dragged them out of the room and to one of the broken windows. The three of them jumped down and out of the house.

"My mum's in there!" Rose yelled as she pulled from The Doctor's grip and he almost pulled from Jane's.

"She is not your mother! Come on!" The Doctor grabbed her hand again and dragged her away. They ran towards the front lawn but there were Cybermen marching towards them. Jane gasped as The Doctor quickly changed direction. They ran past the window they had jumped out of and Rose started screaming.

"Pete! Pete!" Rose called. Apparently he had jumped out of the window because now, he was following them. They ran to another side of the house, obviously they had lost the Cybermen for a few seconds. The Doctor still held onto Jane's hand as they stopped.

"Pete, is there a way out?" The Doctor asked.

"The side gates. Who are you? How do you know so much?" Pete asked as they began running again. Jane felt her hand slip from The Doctor's and she began running faster.

"You wouldn't believe it in a million _years!_" The Doctor answered as they changed direction again. There had been Cybermen there too! Jane was so scared and tired but she had to keep going and push herself harder. Jane looked behind her to see the Cybermen but then quickly turned her head back. Those things were going to haunt her nightmares. She made out two figures that were running at them.

"Umm... Who are they?" Jane asked.

"Get behind me!" Yelled one of the figures. It sounded a lot like Mickey, but it was sort of... Rougher and deeper and more like a growl than his usual whimper. But even so, the four of them obeyed and ran behind the two figures as they shot the Cybermen while kneeling on the ground. One, Jane recognized as Mickey but a bit different and the other she had no idea who he was. The two boys continued shooting the Cybermen though it didn't help and soon the Cybermen stood still. Once the boys stood up, 'Mickey' faced them.

"Oh my God, look at you." Rose then hugged him. "I thought I'd never see you again!" He looked at her disgusted.

"Yeah. No offence, sweetheart, but who the hell are you?" Mickey asked. Jane was so confused, what happened to him?

"Rose!" They turned around and saw Mickey running at them. "That's not me. That's like the other one." He panted as he stopped by The Doctor.

"And there it is." Jane pointed at the two Mickeys.

"Oh, as if things weren't bad enough, there's two Mickeys." The Doctor groaned.

"It's Rickey." The tougher one growled.

"But there's more of them." Mickey stated causing everyone to look around and see the Cybermen surround them.

"We're surrounded." Rose mumbled causing the other guy to just hold his hand on the trigger.

"Put the guns down. Bullets won't stop them." The Doctor explained but the guy still on the ground began shooting. Quickly The Doctor ran over to him and shoved the gun down. "No! Stop shooting, now. We surrender! Hands up. There's no need to damage us. We're good stock. We volunteer for the upgrade program. Take us to be processed." 'What?!' Jane thought as they all put their hands up in surrender. 'Why is he doing this? Okay, maybe he's got a plan.'

"You are rogue elements." A Cyberman walked up to The Doctor and stated.

"But we _surrender_." The Doctor argued. 'Oh no! What gonna happen to us?!' Jane wondered.

"You are incompatible." The Cyberman stated.

"But this is a _surrender_."

"You will be deleted." The Cyberman announced.

"But we're _surrendering_! Listen to me, _we surrender_!" The Doctor begged.

"You are inferior. Man will be reborn as Cyberman, but you will perish under maximum deletion." The Cyberman explained. All the Cybermen reached out to grab them with their electrical charged hands. "Delete! Delete! Delete!"

"Oh no." Jane whimpered.

A/N: heya! I know cliff hanger and your gonna have to wait a full week before I post the next chapter! What will you do?! Review! If I get enough, I just might add the next chapter a bit early... Ooh! Anyways I hope you like where this is going so far because after the next chapter, instead of going straight to the next episode, there's going to be a few detours along the way so uh... I hope you enjoyed the chapter and I hope you enjoy the next! Write ya next time!


End file.
